


失忆是个问题，也能解决问题

by missyeqingcheng



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Amnesia, Comic Book Science, Early in Canon, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Secret Identity, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyeqingcheng/pseuds/missyeqingcheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没有人知道Tony就是钢铁侠。然后Tony失忆了，真的没有人知道Tony就是钢铁侠了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Think of This as Solving Problems (That Should Never Have Occurred)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451815) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



“再跟我说一遍Tony出了什么事，”Steve吸了一口气稳稳心神，他非常非常庆幸是Jan找到的Tony，“这次说慢一点。”

黄蜂女的秘密身份实际上根本不算个秘密——一定程度上是因为她的复仇者装备并不包括面具。过去的一年里Steve也知道了，Janet Van Dyne是个经济实力雄厚的女人。她有钱到能够和Tony Stark（他们复仇者们的出资人）那样的人时时交际，出入筹款晚宴或者慈善晚会或者其他任何富人们花钱的场合。Steve——更确切地说是美国队长——偶尔会到场作客，但Jan和Tony完全是为此而生。

而今晚，Steve无比庆幸Jan决定和Tony出席同一场慈善聚会，因为Jan在最糟糕的情况下也能不慌不忙，而且足智多谋到让很多Steve共过事的男人都自惭形秽。他能想象，如果今晚是一个平民先发现了Tony，会引发怎样的骚乱。

他不知道自己什么时候已经不把复仇者当做平民了。

他们在复仇者大厦地下的简报室里，Jan严肃地看着他，摊开双手。她的手套少了一只，像是一夜混乱之后优雅不再。她还穿着露背晚装，黑金相间的，露出大片皮肤，Steve觉得只能在这个年代被接受。她的手提包，外套，高跟鞋堆在桌子旁的一把椅子上。她的妆都花了，但她并不在乎。

有更值得担心的问题。

“我不知道具体发生了什么，”Jan声音发紧，“当时我没和他在一起，我在楼梯边上，他上了楼。我觉得他是受邀去看那些艺术藏品。他去了不到五分钟就回到楼下了，但是我从他看我的眼神就能感觉到不对。所以我叫他，‘Tony？’而他——他——”她几乎说不出话，“他连自己的名字都不知道了。”

这很糟糕。这真的真的很糟糕。

Steve闭上眼睛用手掌搓了把脸，好像这样就能从这个噩梦醒来一样。“老天。”

Jan把手搭上他的胳膊作为安抚。“我知道。”她轻声说。

“后来呢？”

“哦，”她微微苦笑，“他毕竟是Tony。”她说的好像他应该像她一样了解Tony——但显然她是他们中唯一一个了解Tony的。“他很聪明。他试着掩饰过去，但是他——他不知道自己是谁，不知道我是谁，不知道自己是在哪里。很明显，他——他看起来很害怕，虽然他从来不说。我知道我必须得带他离开那里，我也不想让媒体得到一点风声。所以我去到洗手间，从包里拿出复仇者卡片，然后呼叫了你们。你和钢铁侠还有Blake医生。然后我赶紧带他离开了那里。”Steve点点头，后面的他都知道了。他收到她的消息，穿上制服，在Jan和Tony进来的时候也赶到了这里。“我觉得不管他出了什么事——嗯，对我来说都像是复仇者该管的事。瞬间完全失忆？”Jan扮了个苦相，“很怪，而我们就是管怪事的。”

确实很怪。说到奇怪的事情，还有一件，他不知道为什么钢铁侠没有回应呼叫。毕竟他是Tony的保镖，而且这很该是他的职责范围——他不是应该避免这种事情的发生吗？就算今晚Tony给他放了假，为什么复仇者的警报他也不回应？虽说不是全体集结的大事，但就算是这样，他就不关心自己的雇主吗？

“所以我呼叫了你，因为是Tony出了事。”Jan继续说，有些踌躇，“即便不是复仇者，Tony也是我们的一员，是吧？”

Steve扬起一个微笑，把另一只手搭上Jan的手。“是的。你做得很对，黄蜂女。”

Jan叹了口气，收紧了放在他胳膊上的手指。“我只是希望我能为Tony做点什么。我希望对的做法能带来对的办法。”

“会有办法的，”Steve说得比实际上的更自信，因为他是美国队长，而美国队长是勇敢的，美国队长必须相信Tony会没事的。“Blake医生还在给他做检查，对不对？也许他会发现些什么。也许不是什么难事。”

“也许吧。”Jan半信半疑，“我觉得——我觉得也许你应该先看看他。”

他希望钢铁侠在这里。钢铁侠是他们之中最了解Tony的，不是吗？钢铁侠应该是做这个的人。但是他不在，所以Steve深吸一口气放平肩膀。对，他应该做的。

“好吧，”Steve说，“要是Don还忙着总会把我赶出来。”

Tony在地下室另一头，在复仇者医疗室里。因为走廊的布局和开着的门，离着好远就能看到。在这里看到Tony真怪。当然，这是他的家，他想去哪里都可以，他也经常在工作区修理钢铁侠的盔甲。但是Steve就是有种奇怪的感觉，就好像是小孩子在校外见到了老师，就好像有的人就应该待在特定的地方。

Tony坐在检查台上，腿悬在空中摆动着，Don站在他旁边。和Jan的凌乱样子差不多，Tony穿着一件原本一定很不错的礼服，外套堆在一边，蝴蝶领结松松地挂在脖子上，领子敞开，袖扣不知哪里去了，一边袖子挽着，胳膊上有一根量血压的带子。他大睁着眼睛环视着这个房间，就像从没见过这里的一切一样。就像他在这个满是陌生人的世界里无比困惑，无比孤独。

然后Tony看到了Steve，目光就亮了起来。

 

接到Jan的消息之后，Steve有抱着一点希望，说不定Tony会认识他。这么想好像有点过于自信，但是，嗯——他从1940年开始就是美国队长了。他挺好认的。所以也许Tony不知道他这个人，但也能知道这身制服。Steve预想的是可能会很疏离，但是能认出来。Tony会知道美国队长是谁。人们总是知道美国队长是谁。

他还把头套摘了下来，说不定Tony认识他的脸。

但Tony的目光里没有一点认出他来的迹象，而是有其他完全不同的东西。

Steve喜欢钢铁侠在身边的众多原因之一就是钢铁侠愿意给他解释未来，那很有用，又从来不会让Steve感到自己很无知或者难为情。Steve不知道现在的人们管帅哥美女都叫什么，他们显然不会像Steve小时候那样叫sheba或者sheik，也没有人会跟谁来一句“嘿，蜜糖，你是定量配给的吗？”——他有试探地问过钢铁侠现如今的人们看到有魅力的人的时候都说些什么。钢铁侠就看着他，面具后的蓝眼睛闪着光——Steve有想过他可能是在面具后面笑来着——然后很耿直地给了他一串刷新他世界观的的新世纪新词语清单。

他这会儿就想起了钢铁侠给的清单，因为似乎只有那些大胆的新式词语能形容出Tony现在盯着他的样子。Tony眼底暗沉，嘴微张着，脸上带着点红晕，就这样看着Steve。他的目光怯怯的，带着仰慕，还有，呃，直白的渴望。就好像他完全不认识Steve，但是——要让钢铁侠说的话——就好像他“看上他了”。

而Steve完全不知道拿这怎么办，尤其那是Tony啊。他原来笨拙迟钝又骨瘦如柴的时候，从来没有人会多看他一眼。成为美国队长之后，人们确实是盯着他看了，但是好像美国队长对他们来说从来不是真实的，好像有制服就要有肌肉，意料之中，而魅力就像是某种默认配置，根本不值一提。那不过是另一种无视。

Tony之前从来没有像这样看过他。Steve觉得没有任何人有像这样看过他。Tony看着他的样子就像对他没有一丁点儿的了解，却想要了解他更多更多；就像他想要立刻扒掉他的制服然后在最近的一块平面上和他做点什么。老天爷。

呃，这很……不一样。Steve能感觉到自己慢慢热起来；他全身的皮肤都紧了起来。Tony的目光也很热，热辣而饥渴，让Steve向他走去的脚步都发着抖。

Steve向他越走越近，Tony的神色就越发鲜活，就像现在唯一让Tony高兴的事情就是他可能是认识Steve的，Steve是为了他来到这里的。Tony明显很喜欢这一点。

Steve努力显得随意一些不要紧张，希望Tony能由他的样子想起些什么。他倚在医疗室门口，点头问好：“嗨，Tony。嗨，Don。”Steve打着招呼，给Tony鼓励一笑。

Tony回他灿烂一笑。

Don把血压带从Tony手臂上解下，抬头看过来，微微点了点头。“目前我没有得出什么结果，队长。据我能断定的，他身体上没有问题。没有创伤的迹象。他现在丧失了自我认知，记忆处于解离性漫游状态，但是看不出是什么引发的。而且他失忆的范围比我预想的要广。一般来说我当然想要给他确诊，赶快做些其他的检查，但是我很惊讶的是，核磁共振对Stark先生的情况非常的不适用。”

Don苦着脸看向Tony，而Tony只会耸耸肩，Steve不知道是怎么回事。他也不是很确定什么是核磁共振，大概是好点儿的X光。Steve也不是很清楚为什么Tony不能做。Steve点点头。会有人给他解释的，他很确定。等钢铁侠露面的时候，他可以问他。钢铁侠会告诉他的。

“我打算今晚翻翻关于解离性漫游的文献，看看有没有相似的，”Don说，“我会尽快整理出一份报告，而且我很可能还要做些检查，只要我定下来应该是哪些检查。要是你们都没意见的话，Stark先生……？”Don挑眉。

“当然。”Tony听起来很……犹豫。这不像他。Steve突然明白了Jan刚才的意思，从他的举止能看出很明显的不对。“你要怎么做都可以。”

“我们下一次团队会议是在明天上午，”Steve说，“我知道这可能太急了，但是显然我们越早知道实际情况就越好——”

“没事，”Don微笑，“到时候我会给你些成果的。没问题。我最好是赶紧去开始研究了。”他转身拿起检查台边的手杖，手杖边上的公文包大概是Tony的。“晚安，队长，Stark先生。”

然后他一瘸一拐地离开了。

只剩了Steve和Tony独处。

问题是，虽然和Tony一起住了一年，但是Steve并不怎么了解他。他并不经常和队伍在一起，也很少有交谈的机会。后一点完全是Steve的错。这个人一在周围，Steve就尴尬的不会说话。Tony那么富有，那么聪明，那么英俊，人又那么好，为复仇者花费那么多时间和金钱，只因为他相信那是对的。他拥有全世界。他就是未来。他创造了未来。而且他总是那么自信，那么迷人，永远都是焦点。他一微笑着向Steve问好，Steve就腿软。Steve也是上过战场见过总统的人，可一到Tony边上……他就全乱了。他不知道怎么和他相处。所以他几乎就没有和他相处。

他之前以为Tony不喜欢男人，Tony不可能喜欢他。但是从Tony盯着他的样子看，事实显然并非如此。

这个以后再想，Steve告诉自己，等这一切结束了。再说了，呃，Steve的心是属于另一个人的，不是吗？那对Tony不公平。

现在Tony给他的微笑里没有满当当的炫目摄人的魅力，反倒意外的羞涩。

Steve在想会不会这才是Tony真正的样子，其他时候会不会都是装出来的。

“哦 ，”Tony说，又对Steve投来一束赞赏的目光，“看起来你去的聚会比我去的有趣得多。真爱国。”

“什么？”Steve向下看了看自己。“哦，我——不是，我，呃，我没去什么聚会。”好像连失忆的Tony Stark都能让他莫名说不出话。“这是，呃，这是我的制服。”他可以的，该死，他微笑着伸出手。“我是Steve。Steve Rogers。对世界上其他人来说，我是美国队长。这是个秘密。我是一个超级英雄。”

Tony和他握了握手，又带着微微怯意睁大了眼睛，几乎不敢置信。“一个超级英雄？像是超人和蝙蝠侠那种，超级英雄？真的？”

上帝。Tony明显失去了很多认知。

“对。”Steve说，“就像他们那种，真的。”

Tony的笑容更加热切了，而Steve再一次浑身发热，红了脸颊。“或者像是阿波罗和午夜战士？”

显然有些事情Steve并不理解，他都没听说过他们，但是他猜想这新时代有各种新的漫画英雄吧。他会问问钢铁侠。钢铁侠肯定知道。这类事情他都知道。有一次Steve闲来无事想知道除了《震撼科幻小说》之外海因莱因还有没有写过别的什么，那之后钢铁侠就开始亲自帮他了解这几十年来的科幻小说。

“呃，”Steve略显尴尬，“是吧，我猜。”

Tony的脸有点垮了下来。“算了。”Tony咕哝一句，又开始了那种微微的害羞的笑。“但是你——我——我们彼此认识？我们是朋友？”

Tony有比他更好的朋友——老天，Jims Rhodes在国外呢，要是Tony近期不能好起来，他们就不得不告诉他，而且要把这消息告诉Pepper还有Tony的新司机，叫Harold什么的，Steve不想做这个。而且上帝啊，Steve希望Jan已经告诉了Jarvis。但是Steve是现在在这里的人。他可以在Tony身边。他必须在Tony身边。

Steve感觉这一次能比较轻松地回以微笑。“是的。”他说，“是的，Tony，我们是朋友。”

Tony的眼睛里再一次闪过了失望，好像他在期待更多更亲密的。就好像他想要Steve告诉他——Steve有点说不出口——告诉他他们是爱人。

“好，很好。”Tony说。“我感觉我也许是需要个朋友。”他补充道。他听上去那么孤独，Steve只想抱抱他，虽然Steve搬进大厦的第二天Tony就带着歉意解释过，他不针对谁，但是他真的不喜欢别人的触碰。Tony现在看起来需要一个拥抱，但是Steve绝对不会做Tony讨厌的事情，即使他不记得他讨厌这个了；或者说特别是在他不记得自己讨厌这个的时候，Steve更不能做。然后Tony叹了口气，目光近乎探究，有天才的灵光一闪。“美国队长，哈？”他微微笑着吐出这个名号，“你是个真正的队长么？军队里那种？你看着像是那一型。”

Steve点头。“以前在军队待过。”

和一个完全不知道他是谁的人面对面是一件很奇怪的事情——这一次更奇怪，因为两小时前Tony还是知道的。

Tony细细端详Steve的脸。“伊拉克还是阿富汗？”然后他自己的脸扭曲了下，似乎是在想为什么自己知道美国在哪里有军队却不知道自己的名字。这可是个好问题，Steve想，但他不知道答案。幸运的是他可以回答Tony问出口的那一个。

“都不是。”Steve微笑着摇头，“欧洲战区，二战。”

Tony惊掉了下巴。“哇哦，”他轻声惊叹，满是敬畏。好吧，看着Tony再一次像第一次知道这一点一样还挺神奇的。“我敢肯定你有个故事。”

“挺长的故事。”Steve表示赞同，“但是你不希望我们谈谈你吗？我是说，你一定有很多问题。”他摊开手对Tony承诺，“只要你需要，我就在你身边。”

Tony看着他，陷入长长的沉默和沉思。然后Steve看到Tony不安地咬着唇瓣，“好的，”他终于说，“好的。所以你在这里，我在这里，那——这里到底是哪里？医生和聚会上的那个女人——我很抱歉，我不记得她的名字——没告诉我多少东西。”

“Janet Van Dyne，”Steve说，“大家叫她Jan。也是你的朋友。”他看到Tony无声地重复Jan这个名字，试着把它印在他残存的记忆里。“你在曼哈顿。这是复仇者大厦。我们，”他补充，“我们是复仇者。有我，有Jan——她的代号是黄蜂女——还有Hank，是她男朋友，是巨人或者蚁人，还有Thor，当然还有钢铁侠。你会看到他们的。虽然说现在其他人都不全天住在这里。”

Tony皱眉，“我会，看到他们？”

“是的，当然，”Steve说，然后他意识到自己漏掉了一些关键点，“你也住在这里。”

Tony还是皱着眉头，“我是个超级英雄吗？”

“哦，不是。”Steve想让他放心，说出来却似乎让他有点失望，Tony的脸又垮了下来。Steve赶紧又说，“但是你——你有你自己的才能。”

Tony挑起一边眉毛，Steve意识到这听起来比他想说的更容易让人各种联想。“什么才能，”Tony问，“不收我租金？和超级英雄室友住廉价房？”

哦天，他又忘了提到一些事情。“你是我们的房东，Tony。这地方是你的。”

“我拥有一栋大厦？”Tony睁大了眼睛环顾这间医疗室，好像坐在检查台上就能看到整个大厦似的。

“你拥有的比一栋大厦多得多。”Steve告诉他。“你拥有Stark工业。你是个天才。你是个工程师。武器设计师。空闲时间里你为复仇者提供住处和资金。你设计我们的装备。你发明了钢铁侠的盔甲。”只是提到了钢铁侠，Steve就发现自己忍不住开始微笑。

“他的盔甲？”

“一种会飞的装甲，”Steve说着，感觉自己的笑意越来越浓，越来越浓。“你——他——那非常的棒。你会看到的。你肯定会见到他；他是你的保镖，也是一名复仇者。他可能随时都会过来。”

“我和超级英雄们住在一起，”Tony重复，好像还没完全理解。“我有一栋大厦，我和超级英雄们住在里面。”他有些不确定地抬起头，“你不是——你不是在开玩笑的，对不对？”

“我绝对没在开玩笑，”Steve说，“我保证。作为美国队长的保证。”

“但是我不觉得富有。”Tony认真地说着，听上去茫然若失。“我是说，我会不会——我不会感觉到吗？我以为那种感觉会很不同的。”他伸出一只手像在恳求什么，可Steve也没办法告诉他那应该是种什么感觉。Steve不知道做一个亿万富翁是什么样子。

“呃，别问我，”Steve笑着说，“我可是在极度贫困的大萧条时期长大的。”

Tony张张嘴，又闭上。“我一定要听你讲你的故事。”

“你已经知道了。”Steve告诉他，“你会很快想起来的，我确定。我们只要看明天Blake医生怎么说。”

“你说什么就是什么吧。”Tony说，但看起来并不安心，反倒有些害怕。Steve从没见过Tony害怕的样子。

于是Steve给了Tony一个最柔和最友好的微笑，他常常对卷进超人类战斗中的平民这样做。“嘿，好了，我们上楼去吃点东西好不好？你大概会感觉好点儿的。钢铁侠应该也会到的。我很确定你会喜欢他的。你还会见到Jarvis，你的管家。从你小时候起他就是你的管家。我知道你喜欢他。”

“我有一个——？”Tony迟疑地开口，然后叹了口气，“我是说，我当然有个管家。我猜。天，这真诡异。”

“会好起来的。”Steve说，他是真心的。他在自己的声音里加上了美国队长那种语气。“我知道现在一切都很乱，但是会好起来的。我是你的朋友。我们都是你的朋友。你不用一个人面对，好吗？”

“好吧。”Tony附和着，听起来并不确信。

他跳下检查台，拿起夹克，穿在身上像是想要躲在里面似的，又后知后觉地理好领子，掩住咽喉下锁骨间的凹陷。那至少看起来像他了。Tony从来不会露出大片皮肤。

这也许是个好的迹象，Steve告诉自己。也许这意味着他会很快恢复记忆的。

他希望钢铁侠在这里。钢铁侠会知道该说什么的。

\---------------------

他给Tony介绍了Jarvis；Jarvis很担心，而Tony很礼貌。他们在厨房吃剩下的火腿三明治。钢铁侠一直没有出现。Steve一直在等，视线一直越过Tony的肩膀，等着钢铁侠熟悉的脚步和充满活力的声音——但是什么都没有。最后时间太晚了，Steve不得不承认他是不会来了。Steve把Tony的房间指给他，因为Tony当然不记得自己的房间在哪里了。谢天谢地，Tony的房间没锁。Tony兜里倒是有钥匙，但是他并不知道那些钥匙分别都是开哪些锁的。

“我就在走廊对面，”Steve说，指指他自己开着的房门，“我觉得Jan今晚也会留在这里，当然还有Jarvis。如果你有什么需要，就叫醒我。”

“我不会有事的。”Tony微笑着说，“但是如果我觉得寂寞了会记得你说的话的。”他近乎色气地眨眨眼，“睡个好觉。”

Steve走进自己的房间关上门，步伐凌乱地扑到床上，叹息着把脸埋在双手里。Tony，Tony，Tony。他究竟该怎么办？Tony失忆了。Tony在和他调情。

而且钢铁侠不知道去哪里了。天，他真希望能和他说话。钢铁侠可能会觉得这整件事很好笑，虽然他当然也担心Tony，因为他是个关心别人的人。他好像现在就能听到钢铁侠的笑声，也许钢铁侠还会调笑他一下，然后Steve就可以假装，也许，也许钢铁侠也想要他。

钢铁侠并没有。如果钢铁侠想要他，他会说的。钢铁侠没有。钢铁侠没有和任何人那样互动过。钢铁侠不想要他。Steve不想毁了和他最好的朋友之一的友情，就为了他那愚蠢无望的感情。

他摸索出他的复仇者卡片，点进钢铁侠的线路。值得一试，不是吗？

“嘿，钢铁侠，”Steve声音嘶哑，几乎是把嘴贴在卡片上说话，“我不知道你是不是没有收到黄蜂女之前的消息，但是我们这里发生了一点状况，我们——我现在真的需要你的帮助，铁壳头。收到就打给我，好吗？”他狠狠吞咽了一下，“我——我想你。”

没有回应。

\------------------

Steve坐在桌前主位上。他左边是Jan，穿着红黑制服，亮丽的样子。Jan的左边是Hank，也穿着制服，在掌间转着他半满的咖啡杯。Thor在Hank对面，旁边的地面上放着妙尔尼尔，面前几张纸，最上面那张上有Don Blake的名字。

Steve右边的椅子空着。

“十分钟了，”Jan犹豫地看了看墙上的时钟，“我们要不要——你觉得我们要不要不等他就开始，队长？”

Steve再次看向开着的门，他什么都做不了，只能希望着，像他一直以来那样，希望他再等一分钟，钢铁侠就会走进来，希望下一秒，他就能看见熟悉的金红色，还有面具后闪烁的深蓝眼眸。然后钢铁侠会道歉，会解释，一切就重归正常。

这不是钢铁侠错过的第一次会议；有几次他是没有出席的。之后Steve问他的时候，他都是很懊悔的样子，却从来不说细节。Steve猜想是和他的另一重身份有关系，是他的私人生活，所以他从不过问。复仇者保护他们的秘密身份。这是写进宪章的。而且钢铁侠明显不想跟他说。这有点伤人；他全心信任钢铁侠，他告诉他一切——天，他那么关心他——可他连钢铁侠的名字都不知道。但是这本该如此。他不该奢求钢铁侠不愿给的东西。

钢铁侠一直没回复Steve昨晚发的消息。他也没回复Jan的。她那天早饭时告诉他的，比Steve的还紧急得多。

他会回来的，Steve告诉自己。他当然会回来的。钢铁侠有时候就是这样。担心他才是犯傻呢。

Steve叹气。“嗯，好吧，不等他了，我们先开始吧。”他看向桌面，“Thor？”

Thor瞥了一眼面前的纸张。“我收到了Blake医生的报告。他说他的记录里找不到和Tony Stark的相似病例。他希望能做一些其他的检查。”他的披风随着他不自在的动作沙沙作响，“我想考虑一下魔法的可能性；这种咒语……阿斯加德人是知道的。”

Hank皱眉，“阿斯加德对Tony能有什么兴趣？他们又为什么要让他失忆？”

“我不知道，”Thor承认，“下咒语的不一定是阿斯加德人。”

“但是为什么会有人想要让Tony失忆？”Jan问道。这是真正的问题所在，不是吗？假定有人这么做了，当然。

“所以不可能是……自然发生的？”Steve说，“我的意思是，失忆是时有发生的事情。”

Thor再次低头看向那几张纸。“Blake医生再做些检查之后会更清楚一点，但他认为不可能。”

“这种现象可逆吗？能逐渐恢复吗？”

“他目前还不知道。”

“很好。”Steve说。并不好。他把指尖抵在一起。“所以，这段时间我们要做的事：找出是谁或者是什么让Tony失忆的；找出让他恢复记忆的方法。没问题。”

Jan倾身过来拍拍他的胳膊宽慰道：“我们会做到的。”

到底是什么人又是怎么样会诱发失忆？又为什么要让Tony失忆？有什么事情是他们不想他记得的吗？也许他知道了些什么。Steve想，也许是一些他们不想让他说的事情。但是Tony究竟会知道些什么呢？

不，不，Steve告诉自己。那太荒谬了。这一定是自然发生的。只是一个不幸的偶然事件。Tony没有秘密，不是吗？所有人都知道Tony是谁：顶级工程师，亿万富翁，武器设计师和制造者，复仇者的出资人。（脑海里有个声音在说：还是一个美丽闪耀爱调情的可人儿。Steve死死把它压了下去。）这些还有什么秘密可言？

突然，在座所有人的复仇者卡片都收到了警报，闪着光发出刺耳的声响。Steve整个人都几乎因欣喜而绞成一团，他不应该为战斗而感到开心的，但是那是复仇者警报，那一定是来自钢铁侠的。他回来了。他终于回来了——

然后卡片背面屏幕上闪烁起熟悉的照片，是一个灰发男人穿着蓝色的制服，还有很平常的文字：来电：优先级警报：Reed Richards（神奇先生），神奇四侠。Steve的心沉了下去。

哦。

不是钢铁侠。

“复仇者？”Reed的声音带着紧张，连接也不稳定，因为静电干扰而断断续续，“我收到巴克斯特的警报，说有人在史坦顿岛看到了鼹鼠人，一般情况下我们可以自己解决，但是我们接下来五个小时都在另一个维度，所以如果你们能——我们会很感激的——”

“当然，”Steve告诉他，“我们这就出发。”

Reed明显松了一口气。“谢谢你，队长。我们欠你一次。现在就发给你坐标。”

Reed切断的时候屏幕上满是数字。

Steve抬头，Thor已经站了起来，手里拿着锤子；Hank和Jan在缩小；Steve拿起椅子旁边的盾牌固定在背后。他准备好了。

但是他们还少了一个队员。

Steve拿着他的复仇者卡片熟稔地输入钢铁侠的代码和警报代码。

“钢铁侠，”Steve说，“钢铁侠，请回复。优先级警报。复仇者正在集结。鼹鼠人在史坦顿岛。收到请回复。”

没有回应。

这不对。这完全不对。钢铁侠可能会错过一次非优先级的呼叫。他甚至可能错过一次会议。但是他绝对不会错过集结的呼叫。他就是不会。有什么不对劲，非常，非常，不对劲。

钢铁侠受伤了吗？被反派抓走了吗？遇到麻烦了吗？

“钢铁侠，”Steve重复，近乎绝望，“请回复。说点什么。铁壳头，求你了。”

“队长，”Hank说，Steve抬头看到他在半空中一只昆虫身上微微颤动着。“队长，”Hank重复，更急切了些，“他不会来了。我们必须走了。”

“他不会就这么——”

Jan飞到他旁边。即便只有黄蜂大小，她还是有着大大的眼睛，一片宽广真挚的蓝色。“我们知道，Steve。我们知道。但是他不在这里，我们现在必须走了，好吗？我们不得不这么做。”

“好吧，”Steve说，他低头看看自己，又环视这屋子里的复仇者们。五分之四的复仇者们。“好吧，我想我们都集结了。”

这算不上是个好的战斗口号。

\----------------------------

这场战斗——呃，用新时代的难听话讲，钢铁侠估计会说这场战斗烂屎了。

有那么一瞬间，Steve真的想把这个词写进他的官方报告里。

Steve叹了口气，肋骨又疼痛着发出抗议；就算没有真的断掉，估计也至少裂了一两根吧。等早上起来他就会好点的。他今天被击中了太多太多次，平常应该一次都没有的，因为他们都是从后方攻击他，而钢铁侠——钢铁侠应该在他的身后。

可钢铁侠不在。

然后鼹鼠人那一边蜂拥而至。

真是一团糟。

过去一年里的不知什么时候，他就习惯了作战时有钢铁侠在身边，他没有像应该做的那样掩护自己，而其他队友没办法补上这个空缺。又或许他只是因为钢铁侠的缺席而担心。不管是哪种，他都乱了心神，他的战斗水平也随之下降。

有钢铁侠在身边，他战斗得比什么时候都好；他们可以猜到彼此的行动，默契到惊人，甚至不可思议。在战场上，Steve只要看着他，就能准确地知道钢铁侠会有什么动作，落点在哪里，站在哪里可以弥补他视野的盲点。他们互相掩护，真的。而没有了钢铁侠——

好吧，没有了钢铁侠，他有了两根受伤的肋骨和两只不断嗡鸣的耳朵，不是吗？

至少他很快挺过了脑震荡。

Steve从皮带上的一个包里拿出一块手帕试着擦掉脸上最骇人的那片血迹。

他们回到了简报室，想像平时一样做战后分析。其他复仇者状态都比他好，但也没好多少。Hank和Jan满身尘土外加许多擦伤，就连Thor都有点要散架的感觉。

“好了。”Steve疲惫地说，“有什么改进的建议？”

很寻常的问题。而总是开朗欢快的Jan只是看着他，满脸精疲力竭，Steve从没想过会在她脸上看到这种表情。“我建议我们把钢铁侠找回来。”

“是。”Steve叹气，忽略掉身体里的痛楚，“那会很好。”

战斗之前的担心突然重新钻进他的脑海：如果钢铁侠不在是因为遇到了很糟糕的事情怎么办？

“我们必须做点什么，”Hank说，“最后一次有人看到钢铁侠是什么时候？”

Steve想了想，“前天。”

那天他是和钢铁侠一起吃的午饭——呃，他是吃午饭，钢铁侠则用一根恰能穿过头盔嘴巴部分空隙的吸管，咕噜噜的喝着巧克力奶昔——这算是他们活动的一部分，钢铁侠称之为过去之未来的补习班，也就是他们一时兴起的科幻小说俱乐部。他们用了一个小时热烈讨论《沙丘》（经典科幻小说系列），那时候钢铁侠说要不是他觉得太“迷幻”了——这又引得他讲了十分钟的娱乐性药物入门知识，Steve在1945年肯定没听说过，老天，钢铁侠说什么Steve都爱听——那，他可能会来点不一样的科幻药物。钢铁侠说有一本书不是他的最爱，但是它是一部好的作品，作者也很厉害，对于身份有一些有趣的想法，故事也令人难忘。钢铁侠说这几天就给他一本。他还笑着说要依着Steve的偏好，给他找一部纸质版的，而不是借给他一个电子版的。然后Steve就再没见过他。

他环视整个房间，没人说话，Steve想这大概就是说，他是最后一个见到钢铁侠的人。

他想象出画面，钢铁侠落入了敌人的巢穴，反派得意地笑着，是Steve在战争中对战过的人，另一个Zemo，或者Strucker或者红骷髅；钢铁侠被捆绑着，无助地等着永远不会来的救援——

老天，万一钢铁侠已经——万一他们已经……

不。他一定得活着。一定。

“他那时怎么样？”Jan问，“我是说，他看起来有什么不对吗？他有提到要去哪里吗？有没有远行的计划？”

“他看起来很好，”Steve说，麻木地低头盯着自己的手。他手套上的凝固的血迹颜色越来越深，染污了皮革。“他没说他要去哪里。我一直以为可以再见到他，昨天或者今天。他——他说要借给我一本书。”

Jan皱眉。“如果他应该在这里，那听起来就不好了。”

是啊。真的不好。

“我同意。”Thor说。

然后Hank灵光一闪，“嘿，我有个主意。”他拿出他的复仇者卡片扔在桌子上，“这是Tony的系统，你们懂的，但是我对这个服务器也懂一点。”他皱眉，“大概总比Tony现在知道的多些。但是他告诉过我他在给这些卡片安装追踪器。”他用指尖轻叩卡片。“我们可以给钢铁侠发信号。我们可以找到他的卡片在哪里。可能我们这样做的话，就能找到他。”

Steve燃起了希望，这希望抑不住地高涨。有办法了。他们可以找到钢铁侠。“有什么是你现在能做的吗？”

Hank点头。

“那就开始。”

\------------------------

坐在终端机前，Hank打开一个窗口输入了些东西，看着不像是他平时的帐户名——钢铁侠教给Steve很多电脑知识，Steve也学得很快——Steve看到屏幕上满是看不懂的文件名。

“就是这个，”Hank低声说，在提示符下又输入了些什么，“复仇者卡片追踪器，测试版。”

屏幕上立刻显示出一张世界地图。

“好了，”Hank小声说，Steve倾身从他肩膀上方看过来，“现在只要我这样——”他又输入了一条指令——“就应该——好了，就是这样。现在开始搜索钢铁侠的卡片。”

搜索参数确认。屏幕闪了闪，地图拉近到了北美，到了东海岸——哦，谢天谢地，钢铁侠还在纽约——

地图还在拉近。曼哈顿。现在可以看清建筑物了，近了，更近了——

Steve意识到他看到的是复仇者大厦的楼顶。绿点在西南角闪烁着。

“在大厦里。”Steve木然开口，“卡片没有离开大厦。”

Hank叹气，闭上眼捏了捏鼻梁，“看起来是这样。”

Jan恢复到六英尺高，越过Hank另一边肩膀看过来。“这个确切位置是哪里？”

“要看是几楼了，”Hank说，手指又在键盘上一阵敲打，“这样，我来触发他卡片的警报。我们离近了的话就能听到。”

有微弱的哔哔声，隔了很多面墙模模糊糊的。一定是这层楼，不然Steve根本听不见。他在脑海中描绘出这层的楼层平面图，沿着那条走廊，左拐——

“是Tony的工作间，”Steve说，“走吧。”

\----------------------------

工作间的门是加固的，很重……而且是锁着的。Steve沮丧得盯着它。没有锁孔，所以上楼找Tony借钥匙是行不通的了。连指纹扫描或者虹膜扫描都没有，所以也不能直接叫Tony来打开。只有一个锁定面板，闪烁着等待密码输入。

唯一知道开门密码的人失忆了。

“我猜，”Steve带着点希望说，“Tony没有告诉你们谁怎么进工作间是吗？”

他回头看看，大家都摇头。

Steve叹了口气。也许钢铁侠知道，不是吗？Steve知道Tony会在这里面打理钢铁侠的盔甲，所以也许钢铁侠有进入的权限。也就是说知道密码的两个人，一个失忆了，一个不见了。

情况是越来越糟糕了。

Thor举起妙尔尼尔，用眼神无声地询问。

Steve缩了缩。“不，”他说，“我来。我是队长。我会负全责。”他把背上的盾取下来拿在手上。“对不起了，Tony，”他小声说，“我会赔偿的，我保证。”

他用盾牌的边缘重重击上去，一阵火花四溅，密码按键板坏掉了，整个锁定面板凹了进去。门发出咯吱咯吱的声音，向里打开，又狠狠撞上墙面，发出震颤的回响。转轴掉了一个，整扇门歪歪斜斜的。门后面的墙壁大概也裂开了，门撞上去的时候都往外鼓出来了。

Jan在他耳边嗡嗡着。“我想Tony一定会理解的。”她说。Steve还是有点畏缩。“起码比Hulk冲进前门砸了半面墙好一点。你记得那次吧？”

这并不能让他感觉好一点。“是，我记得。”

Steve走进去，终于好好看了看这个地方。工作间很杂乱，不过是好的那种杂乱。不像是被洗劫过，也没有谁被强行拖离这里的迹象。看起来就只像是Tony的工作正做了一半，晚上先放一放的样子。有几个抽屉开着，工作台上铺散着各种各样的工具。要让Steve猜的话，Tony可能是在给钢铁侠的盔甲升级。这里有弯曲的金属片，还没有上色，只有闪亮的银白。还有斥力炮，装了一半，还暗淡着。还有看起来像是钢铁侠盔甲的上半部分，也没上色，悬挂在半空。

在桌角有一个纸袋和一个丢在一边半满的红色咖啡杯，旁边就是钢铁侠的复仇者卡片，闪烁着大声响着。

没有钢铁侠。

Steve立刻穿过房间拿起了钢铁侠的卡片，翻过来按停了警报，但是卡片还在闪烁：未读消息。应该是Jan的一条，和他的一条，然后又是他的一条，Steve想。

他又低头看向桌子。刚刚卡片旁边的纸袋上印着附近一家书店的名字。不及思考，Steve就已经拿起袋子把里面的东西倒在了手里。是一部平装本的书，他的手指抚上了书脊。

封面上写着，《盲区行者》（注释），作者Philip K. Dick。

这是钢铁侠说要借给他的书。钢铁侠真的给他买了这本书，特地给他的，是送他的礼物。这个想法让他内心某处闪亮起来，带着毛茸茸的温暖，还有一片柔情。钢铁侠喜欢他。Steve把这个念头推到一边，现在真的真的不是时候。钢铁侠买了书，所以钢铁侠显然是想要见他的，然后——然后——

他不知道发生了什么。

封皮下面夹着一张打印的收据。是现金付款，时间显示的是15:38，日期是昨天。他昨天买了书来到的这里。不到24小时之前，钢铁侠来过这里，就在这里，而现在他不见了。

“这是他昨天买的，”Steve告诉其他复仇者，艰难地把“买给我的！”省略掉。“昨天下午。然后他因为某种原因来到了这里，放下了书，放下了复仇者卡片。然后，呃，他一定是去了什么地方。”他再次环视这个房间，“我看他不像是非常着急地离开的，也不像是被强迫的。”

Hank点头。“是，这地方平时就是这样。”

“所以他不见了。”

他毁了Tony的工作间，钢铁侠不见了，他们什么也不知道。连Tony都什么也不知道——等等。

“Tony可以帮我们！”Steve说。他发现自己在笑。有机会。还有一个机会。

“啊？队长？”Jan飞进Steve的视线，翅膀急速闪动着，在他面前盘旋。她睁大了眼睛，不相信地和Hank对视一眼，然后又看向Steve。“这个计划有一点问题，不是吗？Tony什么也不记得了。”

“但是他总能找到钢铁侠。”Steve说，坚定而急切，因为Jan不明白吗？“他总是知道钢铁侠在哪里。他雇了他做他的保镖，不是吗。也就是说他一定有某种我们不知道的联系方式。Stark工业雇用他，就一定有写什么，一个电话号码，一个地址，一个发薪水的地方。”

“现在一般都是直接打钱。”Hank说；Steve不知道那是什么意思。要是钢铁侠就会给他解释，他想，渴望刺痛着他。他挑起一边眉毛表示疑问。“自动汇入银行账户。”Hank说明。

“所以我们可以知道他的银行账户。”Steve说，“也许还能发现更多——”

“你是说我们要查出钢铁侠的真实身份，”Jan的声音很轻，却让Steve一下子停住了。

他承诺过。他们都承诺过。这是写在团队宪章里的。虽然他很想知道钢铁侠是谁，但他也知道钢铁侠不想让他们知道。而他必须尊重他。那才是正确的做法。

“所以我们可以请求Tony替我们调查。”Steve说，“他一定已经知道钢铁侠是谁了，不是吗？即使他现在他不记得了，他也一定知道钢铁侠的身份。我们可以让他别告诉我们名字，只要他的号码，或者任何能帮我们找到他的东西。我们会调查Tony的失忆，Tony可以调查钢铁侠。”他扫视每一个队员，“毕竟Tony依然是个天才。而且一定有记录的。”

Jan咬着嘴唇。“好吧，”她最终说，“好吧。如果你觉得这行得通的话，我支持你。反正也没什么别的选择了。”

Steve又看向其他队员。

“我也支持。”Hank说。

“赞成。”Thor说。

“好，”Steve说着拿起那本书夹在腋下，“我去和Tony谈。”

这能行的，他告诉自己。Tony只需要帮他们查看他的档案，然后他们就可以追踪钢铁侠。同时，Don可以继续给Tony做检查，Tony很快就能恢复记忆。还能有什么差错呢？

（注释：《盲区行者》，也有译为《黑暗扫描仪》等，英文原名“A Scanner Darkly”。主要描述了不久的未来，一位缉毒探员参与了一种新毒品的调查，自己却染上了毒瘾，结果他失去了自己的身份。06年拍成电影，主演基努·李维斯，小罗伯特·唐尼，薇诺娜·瑞德。）

\-----------------------------

Steve敲门，几秒之后门就打开了。

Tony的眼神开始的时候很空白，像是一时想不起来Steve是谁。Steve感到沉沉的悲伤和失望，像是内脏里面坠了石块。然后Tony睁大了眼睛。

“老天爷，”Tony说，他吃惊地半张着嘴，眉毛担心地皱在一起。“你还好吗？出什么事了？”

Steve困惑地看看自己，然后想起了那些血迹。哦。“没事，”他匆忙说道，“我很好。”

“你满身是血，”Tony说，他所认为的“很好”绝不是Steve说的这种。

“已经凝固了，”Steve说，“我愈合得很快。肋骨明天就会好一些。脑震荡也差不多好了，”他补充。而Tony听后脸色更差了。Steve再次尝试道，“你真的不用担心——”

但Tony的手已经握住了他的胳膊，把他往里拉去，穿过满是生活气息的房间，走向私人浴室。Steve之前从来没有进过Tony的房间。他略略瞥见一些照片，海报，纪念品，一摞工程期刊，床头柜上有一个水杯，旁边还不协调地摆着一圈电线。这完全是一个人的私人领域。Tony的私人领域。但是他都不记得了。Steve不知道那是什么感觉。

“你还说我脑子出了问题，”Tony小声说着，推他进了浴室。这浴室坦白讲非常奢侈，“坐下，队长。”他听起来几乎就是他往常自信的样子。“我可能是不知道自己是谁了，但我很确定我可以为你做些什么。”

“我说了，我愈合得很快。”Steve重复，“你不用担心我——”

虽然这么说着，他还是走到了Tony让他坐的地方——Tony在触碰他，为什么Tony在触碰他？——然后坐在了浴缸边上。

Tony取下他拿着的书，封面上已经沾上了一块干涸的血迹。Tony皱眉，然后把它放到了水池另一边的台子上，然后打开水龙头浸湿了一条毛巾。

“嘘，”Tony说，“我知道。”

Tony表情专注，取下Steve的兜帽，半跪在他身前的地板上，伸出手轻轻用湿毛巾擦拭Steve的伤口。那伤口从发际线直贯脸颊，大部分的血都是这里流出来的，滴到了制服其他的地方。头部伤口总是很麻烦。

Tony的触碰虽然很轻柔，但擦过Steve伤损的皮肤时还是让他有点想躲开这疼痛。但是水很温暖，很舒缓，感觉很……好。他记不起上一次有人这么照顾他是什么时候了。他从不知道Tony能够这样。

然后Tony的手指擦过了伤口最深的地方，Steve抽了一口气。

“你还好吗？我伤到你了吗？”Tony问，声音里满是关切，Steve从没听过他这样说话。他的手自伤口挪开，手指轻轻抚上Steve的头发。另一只手放到Steve的肩膀上捏了捏，拇指在Steve的锁骨上摩擦。这一点都不像之前的调情。这是安抚，是宽慰。

Steve必须要告诉他。Tony不是做这些的人。

“我很好，”Steve说，“这是我的日常工作，Tony。我有过……更糟得多的情况。今天只是一场有点失去控制的战斗。真的，我习惯了自己照顾自己。”

“我不介意，”Tony说，带着淡淡的微笑，“我想我喜欢……变得有用。”他没转身，只向后伸手打开了水池下面的柜子，里面的急救用品多得令人吃惊。“不知道怎么的，我感觉我一定是经常做这个。看我备着的这些东西，好像我实际上是弗罗伦斯·南丁格尔（注释）似的。我一定是自己经常受伤。”

他从不知道Tony是这样的。

他好奇自己对于Tony还有多少不知道的。

（注释：弗罗伦斯·南丁格尔是世界上第一个真正的女护士，开创了护理事业。“南丁格尔”也成为护士精神的代名词。）

Tony用酒精润湿一片纱布，倾身过来再次小心地清理Steve的伤口，止血药的味道弥漫开来。

现在Tony离他非常近。

Steve觉得有些呼吸困难，却没说话。

Tony坐回去把纱布扔进垃圾桶，问他：“你想用消炎药膏还是只贴个创可贴？”

“我不需要消炎药膏。我明天就都好了。”Steve咬着嘴唇，“你很贴心。但是你要知道，你——你不做这个的。”

Tony拆开一卷蝴蝶绷带固定在伤口最深处的两边，往下推的时候他整张脸都因专心致志而皱到一起。然后他的手又滑到Steve的肩膀上，手指磨蹭着，满是安抚。这很像他和机器工作时的样子，Steve回想起他看到的Tony在工作间工作的样子。冷静，专注……还有多得惊人的关心。

他希望Tony是这样的。也许Steve在这个新世界发现的最孤独最悲哀的改变，就是人们不再彼此碰触。Steve在冰下的几十年里的某一刻，人们开始把非恋爱中人的彼此碰触定为错误的。这些日子以来，Steve经常觉得自己希望得到更多友好的触碰。至少Jan拥抱过他。而Tony——呃，Tony可能是现代人际行为中最极端的例子。他觉得Tony那是个人癖好而非文化习俗，但他也没问过。

“我不做什么？”Tony问，“清理你的伤口？好吧，我大概看出来点。”

“包括这个。”Steve说，然后有些无措地低头看向Tony放在他肩膀上的手，“而且你不……触碰别人。这是我们见面之后你最先告诉我的事情之一。你不喜欢。所以你不触碰别人。”

Tony的眉头皱得更紧。“什么？完全不触碰吗？”

“一年前我见到你的时候我们握了手。”Steve说，“但仅此而已。我也从来没有怎么见过你触碰其他人。”他看到Tony的眼睛蒙上一层悲伤。“我不是不喜欢这个，不是不喜欢你的触碰，”他尴尬地补充，“我喜欢，但是我不——我不想你恢复记忆之后后悔现在做的事情，你明白吗？”

Tony盯着自己的手沉默许久，依然没从Steve的肩膀上移开。

“我不觉得我会后悔。”Tony低声说。Steve觉得他们谈的好像并不只是帮他清理伤口这件事。然后他叹气，“但我猜我是不会知道了，对不对？”

说着，Tony移开了手掌退了开去，起身关上柜子。Steve只觉得自己像是跟什么东西擦身而过。一个机会。

“呃，谢谢你，”Steve说，还是有点手足无措。他站起来跟着Tony走了出去。Tony移开几本书，从角落里搬过一张椅子。“那么你为什么不坐下来告诉我，如果说不是为了我的护理技术，你为什么来这里？医生有什么关于我的新消息么？”他的声音因热切而抬高，然后挪开更多的书，坐在了Steve对面的椅子上。

“没有。”Steve说。他内疚地坐下，他怎么能在Tony连自己都不记得的时候来到这里，就只为了让Tony给他帮忙？“抱歉，Blake医生目前没有什么新消息。他很想再做些检查。我觉得他会联系你的。我来这里是因为，呃，”他吞咽了一下，费力地开口。他不得不这么做。没有其他人知道怎么找到钢铁侠了。世界需要钢铁侠。复仇者需要钢铁侠。（他需要钢铁侠。）“我们——我想知道你能不能帮我个忙。我需要你的帮助。”

“我不知道我能做什么，”Tony说。虽然这么说着，他的眼神却明亮而真挚。“但是我可以试试。”

“是这样的，”Steve带着点感激的微笑说，“我们找不到钢铁侠了。他没有来我们的团队会议，没有参加我们的战斗，没有回复我们的呼叫。而我们在你的工作间找到了他的复仇者卡片。”他转开目光。他能感觉到自己紧缩的胸腔，这听起来越来越不妙了。感觉越来越像是钢铁侠不会回来了。“我，呃，好像是打坏了门进去的。”他惴惴地补充。

Tony倾身过来，不等Steve阻止就把手搭在了Steve身上。“嘿，放松，”Tony声音低沉和缓，“听起来有点不好受。你找不到你的朋友了。门不算什么事。我肯定你是不得已，好吗？我肯定我是不会生气的——等我恢复记忆之后。”然后他看向自己的手，似乎想起来Steve说的话，又急急撤回手指。“但是我不知道要怎么做。我是说，只要我能帮上忙，我当然很乐意，但是我一点都不记得这个人。我很抱歉。”

“我知道，”Steve说。他希望Tony不要介意，因为他想握着Tony的手。Tony看起来是可以接受这种身体接触的。他试着再次微笑，“但是我觉得……我觉得也许你还是可以帮我们找到他。”

“什么意思？”

“钢铁侠是你的保镖，”Steve告诉他，“他是你的雇员。你应该有联系他的方法。所以你应该有他的……个人信息。他的联系方式。你手机里可能存着他的号码。你可以帮我们查一查。”

Tony挑起一边眉毛。“他是你们超级英雄的队友，而你们没有他的电话号码？”他抿起嘴唇从桌子上拿起手机。谢天谢地，是用Tony的指纹解锁而不是要密码。他开始滚动浏览他的通讯录。“好吧，能行。他叫什么名字？”

啊。Tony还少了一个重要信息，不是吗？

“呃，”Steve咳了一声，“我们不知道他的名字。”

Tony抬头，震惊地睁大了眼睛，“你们不知道他的名字？”

压下汹涌而上的羞愧，Steve脸颊发热地摇头。不知道钢铁侠是谁没关系。钢铁侠就想要这样。这并不是说他们就不是朋友了。“不，他有一个秘密身份。”他喉咙发紧，“那对他很重要，所以我们从来没有问过他是谁。我们都不知道他的名字。这世界上没人知道。除了——大概只除了你，因为你雇了他来操作钢铁侠盔甲。”

“可我不再知道了，”Tony惋惜地开口，把手机转过来给他看联系人名单，“看，没有‘钢铁侠’这个人。”

Steve叹了口气。当然没有。不然就太轻而易举了。“所以你可能存的是——”

“——他的真名。”Tony接口。“可我不知道。”他思索着，“但是我觉得并不是一点希望也没有。我刚接到一个女人的电话，她说她是为我工作的，叫P……P什么？”

“Pepper Potts？”

“对，”Tony展颜，“就是这个名字。不管怎样，Janet……？Jan……？她已经跟她说了我的情况，Potts女士问我想不想去一下我的办公室，看看会不会让我想起些什么。我猜我有一间办公室。嗯，很多间。”他做个鬼脸。“所以如果钢铁侠在那边，也许我可以找到他。也许他会出现。他长什么样子？”

“呃。”Steve不敢看Tony的眼睛。

“老天，”Tony心累地搓了把脸，“这你都说不清，是吗？”

“他有个面具。一个头盔。”关于复仇者生活的许多事情，Steve都觉得理所当然。现在才突然发觉，和别人解释起来真是怪异的很。“我从来没有见过他不穿盔甲的样子。我从来没见过他的脸。”

Tony还是心累地看着他，又沉默了几秒。“好吧，”他重重吐出一口气，“好吧。关于他你有什么知道的吗？”

“他比我高一点，”Steve想了想说，“但也可能只是盔甲高。而且他有蓝色的眼睛。”

非常漂亮的眼睛。事实上和Tony的非常像。


	2. Chapter 2

“蓝色的眼睛。”Tony微微笑了一下，“好吧，算是一条线索，我猜。没有别的了吗？”

Steve摇了摇头。“没有了。”然后他突然想起来，“等等，有。你应该有雇员档案，放在Stark工业。他一定在你的工资单上，对不对？你从阿富汗回来之后雇用了钢铁侠，大概是两年前。我那时候还不认识你，但是Pepper知道日期。他是你那个时候雇用的，或者是在那之前就在为你工作的。这可以缩小范围。”

“好的。”Tony点点头，稍微更确定了一点。“好的。我可以帮上忙。”

Steve微笑，“谢谢你，”他热切地说，“非常感谢。”

Tony会找到钢铁侠。他会的。事情会好起来的。

Tony的回应又是那种害羞的微笑。“那没什么。就像我说的，我……我觉得我喜欢帮助别人。”他的脸色有些紧绷，目光犹豫地四下看着，“再说你是我的朋友，不是吗？我们是朋友吧？”

“我们是朋友，”Steve重复。当然了，也许他们不是最好的兄弟，但是他们绝对是朋友。

Tony脸上那种不安的紧绷感却更明显了。“我们是朋友的话，那么，我能问你一个关于我的问题吗？”

“当然，什么问题都可以。”Steve努力给Tony一个最为安抚的微笑，却似乎并没有起作用。

“我，呃，”Tony开口，他的手伸向自己衬衫最上面的扣子，手指在发抖。“我想知道你能不能告诉我关于这个的事情？Blake医生说这不在我任何一次医疗记录里，而且他看起来很惊讶，而且坦白讲这个真有点吓到我了——”

Tony在解他的衬衫。Steve从来没见过Tony不穿衬衫的样子，Tony总是把扣子扣得严严实实。而现在Tony在解他的衬衫。

Tony手指下有金属闪着亮光。

这是什么？！

对于他所看到的东西他只能看明白一半，而且他很不喜欢他看明白的这一半——因为这一半，他看得太明白。Tony露出来的躯体——意外的肌肉发达，Steve很难不去注意——满是伤疤，有的是银白色的，有的扭曲而凸起，从肩膀一直到腹部都是，有的没入腰带，有的缠绕着肋骨。Steve知道这是什么，知道的很清楚，战争年代他见过无数。是弹片的伤疤。可能是手榴弹，也可能是地雷。不论是什么，Tony一定是受到了爆炸的冲击。他能活下来是个奇迹。

老天啊。可能这就是Tony从不脱掉衬衫的原因吧。

疤痕最多、皮肤伤的最重的地方是在Tony胸口正中，那里的东西就是Steve看不明白也解释不出的那一半。自腰部以上肩膀以下，伤疤越到中间越是严重，然后就都掩盖在了那个金属的……东西之下。看起来像是一个金属片或者嵌板，就在他的胸口上，覆盖胸骨又往下延伸，然后加宽环过他身侧。上面好像有一些插头和接口，似乎是可以和其他东西相连的。这整个——天知道是什么东西——看起来非常先进，像是一个天才设计的；同时又有些粗糙，好像并不是那天才在最佳条件下做出来的。

不过这块胸甲的线条……让他想起钢铁侠的盔甲。这说得通，他恍然大悟，这个肯定是Tony设计的，盔甲也是Tony设计的，所以看起来当然相似了，都是一个脑子想出来的。可是这到底是什么？为什么会在Tony的胸口？为什么他谁都不告诉？为什么他的医生不知道？

“是吧。”Tony舔舔嘴唇，“想想我有多惊讶吧。这就是为什么Blake医生没办法给我做核磁共振。金属会干扰扫描仪。他觉得这可能是某种起搏器。他说这东西肯定对我的心脏起着某种作用。”他看着Steve，神情有些奇怪，带着点希望——就像他以为Steve能告诉他些什么，又带着点丧气——就像他以为Steve会被这个吓到。

“抱歉，”Steve说，然后他看到Tony的脸垮了下去，“我之前从没看到过。这对我来说也是件新事物。你总是穿着衬衫，你也从来没有说起过。”他说完之后突然想到，他知道这伤从何而来。“但我觉得——我觉得这一定是你在阿富汗发生的事情。”

“这是你第二次提到阿富汗了。”Tony低头看着自己的手指，扣上衬衫的扣子。“在那里发生什么了？”

“呃，那时我还不在。”他小心地说，“但是我知道一些大体的。你去了那里，你被绑架了。我猜你的……伤……就是从那而来。你在那里造出了第一代钢铁侠盔甲，用它逃了出来。你回家之后就另雇了一个人专职穿上盔甲做钢铁侠。”

Tony一指勾起系了一半扣子的衬衫，再次看向自己的胸口审视着。“你觉得是我被绑架的时候有人伤了我？”

“你想要我的专业意见？”Steve问。Tony点点头。“伤疤看起来像是弹片留下的而不是酷刑所致。我猜很有可能是他们抓你的时候发生的。但我解释不了这个大金属片。真希望我能。”

“我也希望。”Tony扮了个苦相。“好吧，不管怎么说还是谢谢你。”

他想说的还有好多。他想要说“天哪，Tony，你是怎么带着这个活着的？”他想说“这疼不疼？”他想——他很想——他从不知道关于Tony的这些情况，什么都不知道——

“我很抱歉我帮不上更多的忙，”Steve觉得越来越尴尬，因为他现在和Tony……这样亲近……从来没有过的亲近。他一半渴望着这个，一半又无比清醒地意识到他是在和一个什么都不记得了的Tony相处，而且，Tony不是钢铁侠。这感觉像是在对钢铁侠不忠，可他根本都没有和钢铁侠在一起。

Tony的笑容该死的好看，这真是太不公平了。“不，不，”Tony说，“你已经很好了。等我到了公司就开始找你的朋友，好吗？”他说后一句话的时候好像对拥有一个企业的感觉还是很陌生，像是觉得自己是个笑柄。

Steve起身。“好的。”他回以微笑，“太谢谢你了。我不是催你，但是——”

“你想尽快找到他，”Tony说，“我会看看我能做什么。”他瞥了一眼，“等等，别忘了——”他快步走进浴室拿出了Steve的书，《盲区行者》。他递过去的时候眯眼看着封皮，似乎不甚赞同。

Steve拿过书的时候胸中莫名升起一股保护欲，这毕竟是钢铁侠给他的礼物啊。“你不喜欢？钢铁侠推荐给我的。我们有个读书俱乐部，就我俩。他在给我介绍我错过的科幻小说。”然后他想起Tony对他一无所知，“我，呃，我的知识有很大断层。他说这位作者的作品值得一读。”

Tony还是皱着鼻子。“你没有读过PKD（注释1）的作品，而他觉得你应该从这个开始？”

哦。Tony也是个科幻小说迷？Steve之前也不知道这个。Tony不记得自己的名字，却还记得自己喜欢的书？也许Tony应该加入他们的读书俱乐部，他模模糊糊地想。

“怎么，有什么不对吗？”

“呃，这本可把我吓坏了。”Tony说，“看来我这辈子都记得。这是他比较……偏执的作品之一。我觉得要读Dick的作品应该从——等等。你说你经历过二战是吧？”

“是……？”Steve没看出和这有什么关系。

Tony抿起嘴巴。“一般我会推荐《高堡奇人》（注释2），但是它，呃，讲的是轴心国获胜了的故事。”

“老天啊，”Steve止不住惊讶。他知道那是小说，人们想怎么写就怎么写，但是究竟是为什么会有人想写这个？

Tony仔细打量他，观察他的反应。“是啊，”他说，“所以就是不想看了哈？反正这本是又古怪又诡异。我不是说你不该读，但是你的朋友钢铁侠的品味真的很奇怪。要我说你应该读一读《机器人会梦见电子羊吗》。然后看看《银翼杀手》，来个电影之夜。”

“我记下了。”Steve说着，依然奇怪却又强烈地想要忠于钢铁侠给他挑的书。“但是我觉得我还是要试试这本。下次我跟他说起看什么书的时候会告诉他你推荐了另一本。”

他们会找到钢铁侠的。他们会的。会好起来的。

“好吧。”Tony说。Steve离开的时候他微笑着。是那种迷人的微笑。就好像在说，如果Steve想要，就可以得到更多。

确实，Tony的微笑很美。但是Steve最想听到的却是钢铁侠的笑声。

（注释1：菲利普·K·迪克(Philip K. Dick）美国科幻小说作家，多部小说被改编成电影，作品包括《盲区行者》、《高堡奇人》、《机器人会梦见电子羊吗》等等。）  
（注释2：《高堡奇人》是科幻小说作家菲利普·迪克(Philip K. Dick)1962年写的架空历史小说。故事发生於1962年的美国，设定15年前轴心国在第二次世界大战击败了同盟国，美国向纳粹德国和日本帝国投降。）

\--------------------

Steve洗过澡，收拾干净换好衣服之后，有点吃惊地看到Tony在厨房，和其他队友在一起。呃，也就是Hank和Jan。他不太清楚Thor去了哪里，但他肯定已经走了。

Tony正吃着香辣肉酱，喝着牛奶。他原本的胡子上又沾了一圈牛奶胡子。Steve走进去的时候，他正大笑着，不知是Hank或者Jan说了什么。

他完全不像Steve常见的那个衣冠楚楚光鲜亮丽的亿万富翁，不像那个报纸上的社交版之星。

Steve觉得自己更喜欢这个Tony。这样的Tony看起来是可以和他们做朋友的。像他希望的那样。

Steve从来没有见过他这个样子。Tony从来不……和队伍共度时光。他本可以的，当然，他总是被欢迎的。但是他没有。直到现在，他连自己是谁都不知道了，才这样做。也许这意味着他之前也想这样？也许他想过，但是没有付诸行动。但是他为什么没有呢？

“——那是队长第一次用磁力回收装置，”Hank大笑着说，“然后盾牌正中他的脸。”

“但他还是很高兴你为他做了这个。”Jan说。他们在谈论他？他们到底是为什么要谈论他？

Steve咳了一声。

“哦，嗨，队长，”Hank说，“快，拉把椅子过来坐。我们正说你呢。”

“Tony问了好多问题，”Jan微笑着补充。Steve挨着她坐下了。“别担心，”她装作说悄悄话似的，“我们告诉他的都是好的。”

“还有不好的？”Tony挑起眉毛好奇地问。

“他洗澡的时候会唱歌，”Hank还在笑，“大早起六点钟。但愿你喜欢进行曲。”

Steve红着脸移开视线。“我不知道有人会介意——”他开口，然后Jan笑着拍拍他的肩膀，他又放松下来。

“只是开玩笑，队长。”Jan说，“你可是完美的。”

Tony在对他笑。那笑容明亮而令人愉快，在昨天之前，他从没在Tony脸上看到过。

“我，呃，”Steve突然不知道说什么，“谢谢？”

Tony口袋里有什么东西响了响，是他的手机，他拿出来看了一眼。

“我得走了。”Tony说，“Blake医生想要再给我做些检查。食物和聊天都很好，谢啦。”

然后他起身在水槽里冲了冲碗和杯子，走了出去。

直到听到关大门的声音，Steve才松了一直屏着的一口气。“Tony问起我了？”

“是啊，”Jan说着又挂上了调侃的微笑，“我觉得他喜~欢~你。”她声音像唱歌一样。

Steve不禁脸热起来，又暗骂自己不该这样。

“噢~这样啊，”Jan继续说，“互相的，是不是？”

“不是，”他坚持，虽然知道她不会相信。不是的，不可能是的，那对钢铁侠不公平——

可他私心里还是有一个小小的自私的念头：如果Tony恢复记忆之后仍然能像这样就好了，如果Tony仍然喜欢他就好了。

\----------------------------

那晚Steve把《盲区行者》看了大半，过了午夜才把书放下，只感觉深深的不安。故事讲的是一个叫Bob Arctor的人作为卧底警察渗透进毒贩中去。他的思想，他的自我意识，都被他在调查的这种陌生而未来派的毒品影响了。他分裂出了两个人格。Arctor把自己设想成两个人——警察和吸毒者——他不知道他们是同一个人。Steve惊恐地读到，Arctor向警察检举自己——那个吸毒者，因为他完全不知道那是他自己。

钢铁侠究竟为什么想要他读这个？

“令人难忘，”钢铁侠那么说的，“关于身份的很有趣的想法。”Steve现在觉得Tony说这本书诡异又偏执是没说错。

嗯，也许这是有秘密身份的人会喜欢的东西。

\-----------------------------

他熬夜看书然后睡过了头。他。美国队长。睡过了头。

还好其他队友不会拿这个戏弄他。

“Blake医生没有得出什么确定性的东西。”Steve终于来吃早饭的时候Hank说，“Tony今天去SI了，你正好和他错过了。”

很好，Steve想。Tony能看员工档案，他们就离找到钢铁侠近了一步。

可同时，他心底又为错过和Tony说话的机会而有点不开心。他本可以告诉他他读了钢铁侠推荐的书，而Tony说的是对的，然后Tony可能又会对他微笑——

他这到底什么毛病？

“他说他会帮我们做些调查，”Jan明快地插了一句。她自己的盘子空了，就倾身过来用叉子偷得一口Hank的薯饼。“所以我觉得也许我们可以帮他做些调查。”

Steve皱眉。“你想到了什么？”

“我觉得我们应该调查犯罪现场。回到那个聚会地点。和主办人谈谈。追溯Tony的行踪。他身上发生了一些事情，Steve。”Jan干劲满满，“有事情发生了，而我们一定要查出是什么。所以我要去查，我要去问，你要跟我一起。”

“我？”要是她想要和谁一起，肯定是Hank。对顶尖的富人名人圈子，Steve可没有Jan混得那么自在。他估计只会碍事。“我具体能做些什么？”

“站起来，”Jan说。Steve还在犹豫，她站起来打了个向上的手势。

Steve困惑地站了起来。

Jan对着他皱着眉深思，就好像他是个模型，而她在想要给他摆什么造型。“现在把你的胳膊交叉在胸前。”

Steve照做了。

“二头肌很不错。”Jan赞赏地笑着说，“但是不要这种困惑的表情。你要看起来很生气。呃，也不是生气。暴躁吧，大概。就假装我们在训练的时候都让你很失望。”

“Jan，”Steve眉头紧皱，因为他一点都不明白这是在干什么。这是浪费时间，他们本可以赶紧开始实行计划的，然后他们就能治好Tony，最终就能找到钢铁侠。天，他真希望钢铁侠在这里。

Jan笑得更开。“对，”她说，“就是这个表情。我要找到相关的人来问他们问题，如果他们不回答，你就像这样站起来瞪他们。”

“哦，”Steve恍然大悟，“我是镇场子的。”

Jan拍拍他的胳膊，多感受了一下他的二头肌。“你会很擅长这个的。但是谈话的部分我来，明白？”

\--------------------------------

到最后，Steve的造型一次都没用上。那位上了年纪的身材娇小的女士，名字Steve没记住，但是年龄大概和他差不多了，不用别的她就已经很乐意说话了，因为她对着的可是Janet Van Dyne，贵族世家，还是一位复仇者，还有美国队长做帮手。

“Tony Stark？”她问，“哦，真可惜。是意外吗？失忆？他可是个好孩子。那么有礼貌。医生说他会没事吗？”

“我们希望是这样，女士。”Steve说。她微笑着拍拍Steve的胳膊，就像Jan之前做的那样。

二头肌，Jan用口型对他说着，眼里闪过打趣。

Steve清了清喉咙。“所以，您看，我们复仇者正在调查他的意外。Stark先生一直在帮助我们的队伍，他对我们很重要。”

“你确定你还好吗，和这些超级英雄混在一起，Janet，亲爱的？”那位女士一边问一边用责备的眼光看着Steve，好像是他把她牵扯进来，他该对她的安全负责似的。但是Jan是复仇者创始人之一，她能自己照顾自己，比他还早加入队伍。看在上帝的份上，她还是那个命名队伍的人。“我昨天在电视上看到你了。在史坦顿岛。说真的，他们应该有他们自己的超级英雄，不该来麻烦咱们的。万一曼哈顿出了什么乱子呢？”她不赞同地皱眉哼气。

“我很好。”Jan微笑着说，“不用担心我。不过要是您不介意的话，我们想要在房子里转转。我知道Tony看了你的艺术收藏。那晚有其他人能够进入那个房间吗？”

那位女士重重点头。“整晚都是开放的，当然。”她说。Jan对着Steve扮了个苦相，因为这可不是件好事。“之前就不是锁着的，因为那两个政府的人想要做特别的安全扫描，为了局长。”

“局长？”Steve问，Jan也同时问道，“政府的人？”

“两个。穿得那么不合适。”她说，很厌恶地摆着手，“Janet，亲爱的，你一定要说说他们。让他们来这里真是有失体面。他们的衣服甚至都不是定制的。”她郁郁地补充。

Jan做出赞同的样子，对服装剪裁的失败表示同情。“真是糟糕！”

“但是他们还挺礼貌的。”她又说，然后看向Steve，“有一个金发大个子，就像你这样。但是没有你英俊。”她微笑着说。“他名字叫……Richlen？对，Richlen特工。还有另一个，Adair特工。非常优雅，非常友善。他还问他这周能不能再回来看看。但愿大家都好。现在的年轻人啊，没有一点——”

“女士，”Steve有些急切地打断她，“是什么机构？什么局长？”

她摆摆手。“哦，你知道，就是字母机构的其中一个吧，我想。都差不多吧，不是吗？”

不，Steve想。如果她真的说的是新政时期的事——呃，那些机构大多已经不在，不是吗？她说的可能是任意一个机构，这根本帮不上忙。

“你不记得是哪一个了，是吗？”Jan问。

她摇头。“不记得了，但我对那个局长印象很不好。太粗鲁了。像个老兵。一点礼貌都没有。叫……Rock先生，大概？”她皱眉。“不，不是。但是他对Tony很感兴趣。”她补充道，“肯定是。特工们肯定跟他说了那些艺术藏品，我无意中听到他和Tony说他一定要去看看。”她微笑，“你知道，我刚又买了一件罗斯科的作品。”

政府的人。政府的人对Tony做了些什么。Steve深呼吸压抑自己的愤怒。

“真好。”Jan附和，仍然微笑着，“能不能麻烦您让我们看看那些收藏？”

“一点都不麻烦！”她说，“一切都为了你和你的复仇者们，亲爱的。”

\------------------------------------------

辛运的是，他们没花多久就找到了问题的源头。

“哦！”那女士惊愕地说，“这我没见过。”

在罗斯科画作的前面——Steve不得不承认这作品很不错——有一个小小的底座，上面有拳头大小的一团金属和电线，不知是什么电子装置，闪着险恶的红灯。底座上有一张纸，就在那装置旁边，上面写着：给Tony Stark。

显然Tony没能抵挡住这神秘的诱惑。

那女士表情疑惑地伸出手去——

“不，别碰它！”Steve急急说道。她缩回了手。“我们不知道这是做什么的，”他稍微冷静下来这样说着，但其实他很清楚，这就是Tony不知道自己是谁的原因。“我不想你发生什么事情。”

“我想我们可能需要一些独处的时间，拜托了。”Jan说，“我们会呼叫其他复仇者，然后我们会把这个安全地移出去。非常感谢您的帮助。”

“如果您想起来那位局长的名字，或者他所在的机构，请告诉我们。”Steve补充。

Rock。Rock。好像很熟悉，但又都不对。

“当然，”她说，“很高兴再见到你，Janet。也很高兴见到你，队长。欢迎随时再来。”

她离开以后，Jan和Steve盯着这个装置，然后两两相望，沉默得可怕。

“钢铁侠不在实在是太糟糕了。”Jan最终说。

Steve勉强笑笑，“反正他可能只会告诉我们Tony才是真正的天才。”而Tony现在当然帮不上什么。他都不记得怎么做一个工程师了。

Jan叹了口气。“好吧，”她说，“我们将就一下吧。”她从包里拿出复仇者卡片输了代码，“嘿，帅哥？看来我们还是需要你。带上手套或者钳子还有最保险的箱子。一会儿见，蓝眼睛。”通讯完毕。

“我们谈过这个。”Steve说，“说好在官方复仇者线路只用代号——”

Jan哼了一声。“噢，别以为我不知道你们俩互相叫了多少次‘翅膀头’和‘铁壳头’。你们和我们一样都喜欢你们的昵称。”她俏皮地笑，“挺可爱的。多甜蜜啊。”

Steve能够感到自己又热了起来。他的脸颊都发疼了。他在想是不是队友们在争着让他脸红。“Jan，”他开口，“那不是——那不像——他不——他没有——真的不是——”

“可并不是说你不想那样。”Jan平静地开口，神色突然认真了起来。

他们不能谈这个。他们不能。那不会发生的。

“Jan。”

“我们都知道你有多么担心他，”她说，“我们都知道你有多么在乎钢铁侠。有感情不是什么丢人的事情。你要知道这一点。”

“可那没有意义。”Steve闭上眼睛，压下沉积的渴望，“他没有同样的感觉，那就没有意义。”

他感觉到Jan握住了他的手。她什么都没有说。她什么都不必说。

\------------------------------------

Hank把箱子放在了Tony工作间的工作台上——反正门开着干嘛不用呢——他狐疑地皱着眉用钳子把那装置取出来，刚才他也是用这把钳子把它放进去的。整个队伍围了过来。

红灯还在闪着。

“这真的不是我的专业领域。”Hank说，“我们应该打给Reed Richards。”

“他还欠我们一次呢。”Jan附和。

Thor点头，“然。”

Hank转过身来，还在用钳子把那装置举在半空，然后——

“等等，”Steve说，他惊讶地盯着装置的底部，“把那一面转向我。那里有点东西。”

金属上刻着一个圆圈里一只鹰的标志。他们夺走了Tony的记忆，他们还该死地署上了名。

政府机构。Rock局长，就差一点。

Rick Stoner是神盾局的局长。

“那是神盾局的标志。”Steve冷冷开口，其他复仇者抬头看向他。“我们不用打给Reed。我很清楚我们要打给谁。”

“我们要打给神盾局？”Hank的声音带着希望。

Steve摇头，“还不行。我们需要更多情报。”

他走向墙面进入通讯系统，一分钟后，话筒响起。

“这里是Stark工业，Stark先生的办公室，我是Virginia Potts。”是Pepper的声音，然后停了一下，大概是在核查是谁打来的电话，然后她的声音听起来更加严肃而坚定。“复仇者们，如果是有紧急情况，Tony刚刚出去和HR谈话了。”Tony，Steve想，他大概还在找雇员档案吧。“我可以让他给你们回电，或者你们稍等一下，我可以把电话转到他的手机——”

“不必，”Steve说，“我想和你谈谈。”

“我？”

虽然她看不见，Steve还是点了点头。“你是现在唯一一个记得的人。我们需要知道，整个SI，或者Tony个人，有没有和一个叫神盾局的政府机构打过交道。有没有什么会让他们对他感到愤怒的事情。如果你能查看一下你的记录然后给我们回电的话，我们会很感激的。”

Pepper的叹息声传了过来。“我不用查看记录，队长。Tony上个月拒绝了神盾局的一份合同。一份大合同。价值数十亿美元的武器。最新的设计。Tony说他发明了革命性的武器，会改变战争。但是他……他说他不喜欢供给神盾局。那位局长——非常的生气。他气势汹汹地来这里，做出了各种威胁——”

“威胁？”Jan问。

“他说那些武器是他的，他要了，不管Tony喜不喜欢。而Tony——唉，你们知道Tony是什么样的人，不是吗？Tony就只微微笑着轻轻点点自己的头，问他们打算怎么把那些设计从他脑子里拿走。”

哦，天哪，Steve想。他一阵难受。

这就是他们所做的。这就是为什么。

Tony失去了记忆，因为神盾局需要他的记忆，他们不知怎么把他的记忆偷走了。Steve从不知道这是可能的，但这一定是。他们做到了。他已经看到了结果。

Steve深呼吸，吸气，吐气，吸气，终于不再想用拳头砸墙。他点头，“谢谢，Pepper，你帮了很大的忙。”

“不客气，”他说，“我很高兴能帮上忙。我和你们一样想让Tony恢复记忆。今天真是……心烦意乱的一天。”她叹气。Steve很理解那种感觉。

“我们会竭尽全力。”Steve宽慰她。

“这就够了。”Pepper说，“谢谢你们。”

电话挂断了。

复仇者们面面相觑，都默不作声。

“好了，”Hank说，“现在我们知道Tony为什么失忆了。”他再次看向那个装置，“虽然还是不知道具体怎么回事。”

“神盾局知道。”Steve看向一个个复仇者的眼睛，而他们也回以坚定的眼神。“他们要告诉我们他们怎么做到的，而我们要查出怎么解决，然后我们就能让Tony恢复记忆。”

然后，他想，Tony就能把钢铁侠找回来。

他再次启动通讯系统，滑到他要找的号码——复仇者的数据库显然有很多政府机密——这次是一个陌生女人的声音响了起来。

“这里是神盾局。”她说，“请问您要和谁通话？”

“请接Stoner局长。”Steve说。

“很抱歉，局长现在不能接电话。您要留言吗？”

Steve磨了磨牙，“给我接通。”

“先生，”那女声重复，“他现在不能接电话。请问您是谁？”

“我是美国队长，”Steve用上了那种会让九头蛇吓得发抖的声音，“告诉你们局长，复仇者知道他对Tony Stark做了什么，我们要一个解释。要么他告诉我，要么我可以报警逮捕他。”他紧了紧拳头又松开，“我就在线上等着，你去找他。”

“我去找他。”那女人弱弱回了一句，然后切到了小声的等待音乐上，歌声在唱：在某一个地方，有个散步的姑娘。这声音奇异地令人愉悦，几乎能安抚人心。

你看。坚持总有回报 。

Steve微笑。他们会治好Tony。

\-----------------------------

那晚Tony一回到大厦就被Thor拦住了。然后他跟着Thor进了客厅，发现队伍其他人已经坐在那里了。Tony的表情近来一直处于一种迷惑的基本常态，而现在这种迷惑上升到了新的维度。他环顾四周，好像以为Thor会开口讲述什么吟游传说，可能是真正的北欧神话。

Thor绝对魅力独特。

“我来说吧，”不等Thor开口，Jan先说了话。Tony庆幸地微笑，坐到沙发的空位上，正挨着Steve。

他真好看，Steve心不在焉地想。他的袖子卷起来，领带松着，扣子解开些许，Steve只想——

不。他不想。他不想。他想念钢铁侠，绝望的感情有一份就够糟糕了。是，Tony很帅；Tony当然很帅。但是Tony很快就会恢复记忆，他就会记得他不喜欢这样。他们之间不是这样。Tony会恢复记忆，会帮他们找到钢铁侠，会变回原来那个遥远的他，而Steve会继续应付自己对队友无望的迷恋。什么也不会发生。

他不能和一个失忆的人谈情。那——只那样想就很卑鄙。对。就这样。

注意力集中，复仇者。他告诉自己。没时间理感情。他有他的职责。

Jan解释了他们今天了解到的所有情况——但是到最后，Tony看起来还是很迷惑。

Steve并不怪他。

“所以，等等，”Tony皱着眉头，“那些神盾局的人，他们……他们让我失忆了？但是他们不是故意的？”

“他们一定是想对你做些什么，”Hank说，“但是我觉得他们并不想让你失忆。那个装置可以储存记忆，然后让神盾局的超能力人来识别。他们想要复制你不想卖给他们的武器设计。如果成功了的话，你什么都不会发现，而他们拿到的不只是设计，还有你的记忆，你所有的记忆。”

Steve点头，“局长说并没有起作用，”Stoner的声音满是失望，Steve只想给他几拳，非常想。“他说出现了某种能量震荡。所以不管你脑子里有什么，他们都无从得知。”

他一边说着，一边在想是不是和Tony的心脏有关，和他胸口的金属片有关。

“好消息是，”Jan微笑着说，“这是暂时的。神盾局的技术就是这样，那个装置在你的记忆里形成了一个短期阻隔。过几天就会自行消退。”

Tony的眼睛亮了起来。“我会记起我是谁？我会记起所有事情？”

“当然。”Thor说。

Tony的微笑更大了一点，几乎溢出他的脸，他太开心了，样子很好看。“我迫不及待了。真谢谢你们，谢谢你们大家。”

Steve回以微笑，他忍不住回以微笑。他的心在胸膛里怦然作响。“不用客气，Tony。”

Tony会想起来……他不想要和他们做朋友的原因。不想和他做朋友的原因。Steve并不期待这个。但是也许现在不一样了。也许Tony会保持现在这样。

Steve开口想问Tony在SI的记录找得怎么样——因为钢铁侠还失踪着——但是却被Hank胜利的欢呼抢了先。

“我们要吃披萨来庆祝！”

Thor大笑，“正是！”

其他队友站起来走向厨房，找外卖单子。Tony还是坐在Steve身边，给了他一个疲倦到几乎难受的微笑，Steve决定晚些在跟他谈钢铁侠的事。Tony看起来苍白疲惫，不太舒服的样子。他这一天肯定很混乱很不好过，见到的都感觉是陌生人。先这样吧。如果他找到了些具体的东西，他一定会立刻说的。Steve很确定这一点。

“对披萨不感兴趣？”Steve指指走廊里开开心心叽叽喳喳的队友。

“不，”Tony摇头，“我午饭吃的晚。要是你们不介意，我可以吃点剩的。”他低头看看自己嗅了嗅。“而且，我想冲个澡。”他皱眉，显然想到了个问题。“嘿，”他压低了声音，示意Steve靠近些，“你觉得那个，呃——”他指指自己胸口——“你觉得那个能拿下来吗？我是说，我总要沐浴的，对吧？我的浴室看起来不像是只用来擦浴的。”

“我不知道。”Steve说，但是Tony是对的，他浴室里没见到有什么特殊装置。胸甲应该能拿下来，好让Tony能洗澡。

Tony不在意地耸耸肩，“我想我会知道的。你们好好享受披萨吧。”

\------------------------------

Steve上楼去好在披萨送到之前换好衣服下来吃饭。他的房间就在Tony的对面。Tony的房门关着，隔着门和墙壁，他可以听到模糊的水声。他们至少是20分钟前订的披萨了，Tony冲澡的时间够长的。这没什么不对，Steve离开他的时候他看起来是不太好。他显然需要放松一下。

Steve握上门把手正要开门进自己的房间，却只听那边轰然一声响。就从Tony的房间发出，听起来像是有人倒地的声音。

Tony。

Steve皱着眉走过来靠向Tony的房门，脸只离那磨光木料几寸远。里面的水声还是没有停。

“Tony？”他提高了声音好盖过水声。“嘿，Tony，你还好吗？你那边没事吧？”

这时候Tony该回句话的。他应该说我很好或者我只是滑倒了又或者来句冷幽默说这浴帘是寿终正寝了。

可他什么都没说，只有水声不断。

恐惧和不安在Steve内脏里搅成一团。万一Tony摔倒的时候撞到了头怎么办？万一他躺在那里昏了过去怎么办？

Steve颤抖着吸了一口气，用上了钢铁侠所谓的那种美国队长式声音，坚定威严，“Tony！如果你五秒钟之内不说话的话，Tony，我就要进去了！”

这几秒钟似乎转瞬而过又似乎无限漫长。整个世界变得尖锐起来，Steve的所有感官都异常敏锐，就像他是站在战场上，看着敌人冲过来。五。四。三。二。一。

没有回应。

他转了转把手，门是锁着的 。

抱歉这扇门也要毁了，Steve想。他也不知道这种时候自己怎么还会担心这个。他退后几步空出距离，然后尽最大力量踹开了门。门碎裂在他脚下，就像廉价的木板。门轴一边断了，一边弯了，整个门散在了地板上。

Steve跨了过去。

这间卧室还和他那天看到的一样……除了Tony凌乱的床，上次Steve出于礼貌避开了视线。床上有个看起来有点粗糙的金属板。Tony的胸甲。Steve想他是找到了拿下来的办法。

浴室的门开着，灯也亮着，水声也还响着，浴帘是拉开的。

Tony躺在那里，脸朝上，半截身子在浴缸里，半截搭在浴缸边上，他的头后仰得厉害，滴着水的头发都垂到了地面。他闭着眼睛，一手按在胸口上。

他一动不动。

“Tony！”

Steve急忙赶到了Tony身边。房间里有酸腐的味道，有呕吐物正被冲进下水道。Tony洗澡的时候恶心呕吐然后昏了过去。天啊，他怎么了？

他没有呼吸。Steve摸向他的手腕，就算有水的缘故，他的皮肤也太过冰冷黏腻。没有。他没有脉搏。老天，他没有心跳。

他把Tony拖出浴缸，任水打在他们两个人身上，然后把Tony揽进怀里。Tony全无动作，也全无声息，毫无知觉的样子。是深度昏迷，下楼，他告诉自己。他们的医疗室里一定有什么，医疗室里一定什么都有。Hank可以帮上忙，他们可以叫医生，天，他们需要叫医生——

Steve转身抱着Tony向门口走去，目光掠过还放在床上的胸甲。

等等。胸甲对Tony的心脏起着某种作用。Tony说过Blake医生是这么说的。而Tony取下了胸甲，然后他的心脏停跳了。

他能解决这个。

Tony只是需要这个胸甲。

Steve抱着Tony几乎是瞬移过去，又尽可能轻地把Tony放在床上。他还是一动不动。Steve抓起床单一角试着擦干Tony胸口的水。他不确定胸甲的运作方式，他不想让Tony触电。Tony胸骨部位的伤疤最为严重，昨天被胸甲挡住，Steve没有看到。Tony的皮肤上疤痕纵横交错，那么多的疤，不敢想象它们之前都是什么样子，Tony大概都感觉不到触摸。Steve的胸口生出了同样的疼痛。

然后他狠狠吞咽了一下，拿起那胸甲——它重得惊人——然后推向Tony胸口，稍稍揽起Tony好让它环上他身体，努力把它调整到他之前看过的位置。天，他希望他做的是对的。

当金属嵌对了地方，有轻轻的咔哒声，然后Tony呻吟一声，向着Steve的手极微弱地动了一下。他的睫毛颤了颤，却又闭上了。

“Tony？”Steve问。他的声音回荡在自己脑海里，听起来真不像他自己，他从不这么狂乱的。

Tony只又呻吟一声，还是不清醒。

他太苍白了，Steve想，自己的心跳还是快了一倍。是，可能Tony是不常见太阳，他总是裹得严严实实，但是他的脸也太过苍白了。他的皮肤现在发黄发冷，还带着水滴和汗珠。他的鼻翼翕动了一下又不动了。他还是不醒。

Steve又探向Tony的手腕。好，一下脉搏，心跳，一次心跳，很微弱，但能感觉到。然后——Steve屏住了呼吸——又一下，但是这次感觉更微弱了。第三下隔了更久，也更微弱了，Steve的四倍感官也才勉强感觉到。胸甲起了一些作用，显然。但是不够。还是不够。Tony的状况在变糟。

一定还有别的什么。胸甲之前还好好的——Tony之前还好好的——现在却不行了。就像是电量不足了一样。

要是Tony就会知道怎么办，Steve不知所措地胡思乱想着，他会有什么工具，什么东西，任何东西。

他疯了一样想找到一个答案，猛地抬起了头——然后他看到了床的另一边，在床头柜上，电源插座旁边有一圈电线。看着不知是用在什么上面的，事实上看起来很怪，因为它有两个插头，就好像能两头插进墙里，那还怎么通电。

电。

Tony的胸甲有插孔。这圈电线就在Tony床边，就随意丢在那里，在床和最近的电源插座的距离之内，像是Tony想要能随手快速操作的东西。Steve盯着Tony胸口闪着光泽的金属，看着插孔。

胸甲需要电力。Steve可以给它通电。但是这对吗？万一在Tony穿着它的同时给盔甲充电会伤到Tony呢？

Tony已经要死了，Steve跟自己说，不会比这更糟了。

他翻到床的另一边，抓过电线，一端插进墙里，拉开电线拿着插头弯腰靠近了Tony。Tony还躺在那里，人事不省。

不管那么多了，Steve想，然后把插头插进了胸甲的插座里。

效果立竿见影。

Tony猛地从床上弹了起来，几乎撞上Steve的脸。他大睁着眼睛急急吸了一口气，然后又倒回床垫上，呼吸正常，只比平时粗重一点。他的手漫无目的地伸出来，碰到就握住了Steve的手指。Steve不确定Tony知不知道是他。他不确定那重不重要。

他也不确定该不该这样。不幸的是，唯一知道应该是怎样的人失忆了。

“Tony，”他急切地问，“Tony，你感觉怎么样？疼不疼？这个有伤到你吗？”

Tony对着他茫然眨眼。“Steve？”他声音怔忡，停了一下像是要思考Steve的名字——他大概必须要这样才能想起来。

Steve挤出一个鼓励的微笑，紧了紧Tony的手指。“对，”他说，“是我。”他又把手从Tony手里抽出来，把手指滑向Tony的手腕探他的脉搏——Tony的脉搏现在很有力，稍稍有点快。电源线管用了。“你感觉怎么样？”他重复。

“我感觉有一辆该死的坦克从我身上碾了过去，”Tony说，他躺回枕头上，未干的头发洇湿了枕套。“然后好像有人把我拉起来打了一管肾上腺素。哎呦，真是了不得。”

Steve看着他，认同他说的感觉。Tony张大的双眼眸色深深，脸庞血色红润，肌肉紧绷着。不管怎样，电力没有伤到他。很好。Steve不愿去想Tony需要经常这样做，如果因此伤到怎么办。他想象Tony躲到工作间，一个人蜷起来给胸甲充电，给那个他不想让任何人知道的胸甲充电。

也许这就是为什么他不想和大家做朋友。

然后Tony眨眨眼，空着的那只手伸向电源线——

“不要！”Steve说，然后他畏缩了一下，因为他没想这么大声的，“你需要那个。”

Tony瞪着他，“我得和墙连着？什么——”他停住了，四下看了看，终于意识到他浑身湿透几乎全裸。“我在洗澡，”他犹豫地说，“我记得，我在洗澡，然后觉得发冷，然后我不记得了，我不知道。”他看向Steve，无声地询问。

“我想你不该把胸甲拿下来，”Steve告诉他，“所以不管你是怎么洗澡的，肯定不是那么洗。我路过听到你摔倒了，我——”他不好意思地冲着撞坏的门点点头，Tony睁大了眼睛。Steve清清嗓子，“你像是心脏病发作，昏了过去，没有脉搏。所以我把胸甲安回你胸口，但还不够，然后我想它可能需要充电。”他歪头示意墙上的插座。“事实证明这么做对了。”

“我的英雄。”Tony微微笑着低声说。

Steve知道这该是句玩笑话，英雄救美的时候，美人倒在英雄怀里之前总会这么说，电视上都是这么演的。但是Tony这么说的时候却不像是玩笑，他的声音低沉到性感，听到Steve耳中，便像有火苗窜过他血管，几乎灼伤四肢百骸，他不得不移开了视线。等他转回视线，Tony依旧对他微笑，依旧眸色深沉。那微笑很安静，很私密，很放松，很真实。就像不论Tony Stark是谁——即便Tony现在自己都不知道自己是谁——因Steve而开心的就是他。不是那个亿万富翁，不是那个工程师，不是那个队伍出资人，也不是他的任何一种身份任何一个面具——就只是他的心灵。他的灵魂。

Steve身体又不听话地热了起来，他不得不承认，Tony有着不可思议的吸引力。

哦，并不是说他之前不知道Tony长得好看。要说谁有张英俊的脸，那一定是Tony，他有迷人的微笑和美丽的眼睛。看进他的眼睛就像坠入夜空，Steve早就知道。Tony昂贵的西装总是剪裁得当，完美地突显出他的线条。但是他的身体呢？Steve连Tony挽起袖子的样子都很少见到。而现在，他就躺在这里，什么都没穿。

当然，Tony可以见见阳光。他是有伤疤，但是伤疤就只是伤疤——不会让Steve感觉有什么不同，一点都不会。而且老天啊，Tony总遮掩着的身体竟是这样！他身材瘦长，却结实而不羸弱，肌肉匀称，比例完美。手臂和肩膀的样子显示出他是个用双手工作的人，而不只是坐在办公室里。Steve好奇Tony究竟怎么有时间锻炼的，他为SI和复仇者已经做了那么多。总之他非常好看。真的真的非常好看，Steve想。他忍不住想象自己的手在Tony光裸的皮肤上游走。他的目光止不住向下移动，掠过胸甲，看向线条分明的腹肌，伤疤覆盖的肌肉，皮肤上还有闪烁的水珠，还有——

他不能这么做。

“我，呃，”Steve的舌头都有点打结，“我去把水关了。”

他可以说是跑进了浴室。一边把水关掉一边做了几个长长的颤抖的深呼吸。然而并没有什么帮助。

他回头走进卧室的时候Tony正不自然地扭动身体，变换了臀部的角度。上帝，这可真的没在帮忙，现在他都不敢看了。Steve低下头去，整个人都更热了，因为Tony——好吧，他的每一部分都极具吸引力，就是这样。Steve在想要不要退出队伍。他很清楚，对队伍出资人有不恰当的幻想，非常的不美国队长，特别是在这个出资人失忆了还刚刚心脏病发作之后，简直太不美国队长了。

他对钢铁侠的爱恋，是之前他的人际关系中最尴尬的一件事，现在和这个相比，似乎要体面多了。至少那是——是理智的。是感性的。他喜欢和钢铁侠在一起。他喜欢和钢铁侠说话。他们几个小时几个小时地聊天。而且是的，他还希望能有……更多。仅仅拥有这些并不能让Steve停止喜爱。

但聊天不是他想和Tony Stark做的事。至少不是现在。他的身体对此非常确定。

真是一团糟。

“你能不能帮我拿条内裤？”Tony问，“我感觉有点……不太得体。”

Steve松了口气，转向衣柜的抽屉，“当然。在哪个抽屉里？”

“我找到的都在最上面的抽屉里，”Tony的声音听起来有点怪，好像还有点紧张尴尬。“都有点，呃，夸张。”

太晚了。Steve已经拉开了那个抽屉，里面的东西——好吧，确实是内裤没错，基本上来说是。但是都太色情了。真丝的，绸缎的，蕾丝的。颜色浓艳的，深红带金丝的。小小的透明的，什么都盖不住的。Steve想象着在笔挺的西装之下，在谁都看不见的地方，Tony整天都穿着这些，每天都穿着这些。他因渴望而颤抖。

Steve挑了一条红色的，这条蕾丝最少，能盖住的最多，但也没有好到哪里去。

他转身把它扔了过去，知道自己的脸一定和布料一样红，然后又转过身等Tony穿好。“你就没有正常的内裤吗？”

Tony在他身后卡出一声笑，“这个问题的答案我真的不知道。”

哦。对啊。

“你现在可以转过来了。”一阵布料摩擦声音之后Tony又说，“我现在挺得体的。”

Steve转了过去。

得体大概不是个恰当的词。穿着那小小的红色内裤，Tony看起来似乎比全裸的时候更不得体。那颜色很完美，很引人注目，整个又短又紧，堪堪挂在那里，轻而易举就让Steve在脑海里勾勒出怎么把他剥出来，怎么把它扒下来，也许是用他的牙齿。

而Tony只是温暖而友好地微笑。

“我得走了。”Steve迸出一句，又恨不得收回。他曾在诺曼底奋勇杀敌，他打过的反派不计其数。可是他却不知道怎么挺过这场对话。

不等Tony开口说话他就逃也似的离开了。

\-----------------------

这一夜，Steve躺在床上，却睡不着。他看完了那本书，但那对安抚情绪并没有什么帮助。那本小说结尾更加黑暗了。

他不该丢下Tony的。就为了最单纯的原因，他至少也应该留在那里，看着胸甲充电，确保他没事。他应该下楼去，让Thor去叫Don过来。看在上帝的份上，Tony刚刚都心脏病发作了！可他却逃离了那个房间，他吓坏了，因为自己对一个不是穿着盔甲的人有了感情。这个人能够回应他的感情，坦白来讲的话，也愿意回应他的感情。Steve没有多少……被人想望的经验。至少那些人不是认真的，不是他认识的人，不会有什么后果。

但是那不是他那么做的借口。

他是美国队长，那么做太不专业，太不像他。他甚至都忘了他复仇者的职责，都没有问Tony钢铁侠的下落。钢铁侠可能被俘虏了，可能在受折磨——或者更糟糕——就在此刻，而Steve却像个少年一样在为Tony发呆。钢铁侠是他的队友，是他最亲密的朋友。他应该为他做更多的。

而且就算Tony现在喜欢他，Steve也绝不能让他们之间发生什么。Tony现在失忆了。等他恢复记忆，他会记得这些，他会想起他们之间不是这样的——Steve不会让他做任何他会后悔的事情。他至少要做到这个。

明天早上第一件事，Steve告诉自己，他要问Tony钢铁侠的下落。他会很礼貌。很专业。很疏离。大概吧。

他能做到。

\-------------------------

幸运的是，Tony应该是打定了同样的主意。第二天早上Steve在书房找到了他，当天的纽约时报摊在桌上。要是他之前不知道Tony有不对劲的话，现在也可以通过这个看出来。因为他从来没见过Tony看报纸，他总是拿着不断升级的手机和平板。（Steve愿意承认智能手机很灵敏。未来是个好地方。）

Tony看起来……很好看。别这样，Steve坚定地告诉自己。Tony看起来很健康。他恢复得很快。Steve希望他有找医生看过。

“哦，嗨，”Tony抬头看向他招了招手，带着Steve计划着要给他的那种真诚的微笑。他轻快地合上报纸，随意摆摆手示意Steve在他对面坐下。“你来得正是时候。我刚接到Potts小姐的电话，虽然新消息不多。”

Steve皱眉坐下，“Pepper的电话？”

“是啊。”Tony疑惑地眨眼，“关于你的钢铁侠。我的意思是，我不知道那些都是怎么操作的。我总不能自己去查记录，不是吗？”

“哦，”Steve说，“是啊，你不能。”他有想过Tony自己来查——但是他猜Tony在没有记忆的情况下能做的不多。他都不记得他自己的系统是怎么操作了。“那她找到什么了？”

Tony无奈地耸耸肩，摊开手说，“什么都没有。我很抱歉，但是什么都没有。”

“什么都没有？”

这不对。这不可能。

“什么都没有。”Tony重复。“搜索Stark工业员工，限制条件男性、蓝眼睛、三州地区、雇用时间比我从阿富汗回来早或者在同时——嗯，我有很多员工符合条件。但是，说真的，都算上了。都没有任何不明原因的加薪，奖金，或者升职。如果我付钱给钢铁侠，我会秘密支付——可我没有符合他薪资水准的个人财务支出，Potts小姐是这么告诉我的。所以，我并不向钢铁侠付钱，除非我给他的是复仇者的零用钱。”他抬起一只手让Steve稍等，“而且这些符合条件的人在过去两天都在正常工作，所以如果钢铁侠在他们之中，就不会联系不到。他们没有任何异常。而且也都不在我的个人合同清单上。不管你队友的真实身份是什么，他都不为我工作。我很确定这一点。”

哦，这很……全面。即使没了记忆，Tony仍然是个天才。但是一定有什么地方不对。不可能是这样的。

“可是钢铁侠是你的雇员。”Steve说。也许Tony没理解这个。“他是你的保镖。没有其他的可能性。他不在我们复仇者队伍里的时候，就在你身边保护你。他就是做这个的。我发誓他是存在的，Tony。”Steve想要尖叫，因为Tony那么说就好像在告诉他钢铁侠都不是真的，天哪，钢铁侠可能在不知什么地方，可能快死了，可能已经死了。“他是真实存在的，他是你的保镖。”

Tony声音低沉带着安抚，“我相信你。我相信他是存在的，好吗？但是我要告诉你的是，他不为我工作。不可能。我不付钱给他。不然会有记录的，可是……没有。”

“你是说他就是出于好心在做你的保镖？”那——好吧，那倒像是钢铁侠会做的事。Steve总是钦佩他的高尚。显然他比Steve想象的还要高尚。“但是我们付给他钱。复仇者。我们都领工资。所以他作为一名复仇者，也是由你付钱，因为是你为我们出资的。你一定有付钱给他。”

“Jan昨天跟我提过，”Tony说，“她查了队伍的财务。他不在队伍的医保计划里。付给他的钱都进了一个空壳账号，所有钱都会悄悄返回复仇者的整体资金作为循环捐赠，”他苦笑，“以我的名义，实际上是。我猜这家伙感觉自己挺有意思的。”

哦，Steve要和钢铁侠吵一架了。“但是，”Steve无措地说，“但是，他的医疗记录呢？他受过很多严重的伤，和我们一起的时候。他总是跟我们说你会付医疗费的，说都能解决，如果你不付给他保镖的工资，如果我们不付给他复仇者的工资——”

Tony摊开双手，“我不知道说什么。我很抱歉。”然后他抬头看向Steve，眼中有熟悉的天才的智慧的光彩。“这个猜想怎么样？他根本不是我的保镖。”

“什么？我不明白。”Steve说，因为那说不通。“他当然是你的保镖。”

Tony摇头，“可我要告诉你的是，他不可能是。我不付钱给他。可他总要有东西吃有地方住的，对不对？你说过他不和你们复仇者住在这里。所以也许他确实在做其他事情来谋生，所以才能有钱有保险等等一切。而他只告诉你们他是我的保镖。他假装的。”

“不，”Steve不接受这些。钢铁侠不会骗他们的。钢铁侠不会骗他的。泪水刺痛他的眼眶，愤怒与背叛在他胃里发胀。Tony怎么能这么说？“他是你的保镖。你的员工。他一直这么说。你也一直这么说。”

“那么也许我们都说谎了。”Tony耸耸肩，就好像他没在毁掉Steve这个世纪以来最好的友情一样。“不论他的真实工作是什么，他不想告诉你们，我赞同了他的做法。只有这样才符合实际情况。”

“不，”Steve重复，声音压抑痛苦。“不是这样的。我不相信你。不可能。他不会骗我们。”钢铁侠有一个秘密身份是一回事。可以。不怪他。该死，Steve的身份对于复仇者以外的人来说也是保密的。但是钢铁侠骗他就是另一回事了。老天哪，也许钢铁侠挺不过去了，也许他们不能及时找到他了，而Steve知道的关于他的最后一件事，就是他最好的朋友是个骗子，从头到尾都没有信任过他——

他感觉快要哭了。

“嘿，”Tony说，“嘿，Steve，别，”他把手放在Steve的手上，温暖而带着宽慰，“嘿，别，别这样，好吗？我不是故意的。我不该那么说。我很抱歉。也许我是错的。”Steve抬起头来，Tony心虚地看向别处，不与他对视。“我是说，我失忆了，我不在最佳状态，说不定我漏掉了什么，对不对？”

Steve呼吸发颤，Tony握紧了他的手。“可——可你说——”

“我说错了，”Tony急切地说，“我肯定是说错了。就是这样。他就是我的保镖，就像你说的。而我会帮你找到他，好吗？”他的表情坚定，“我会帮你找到他，这都是误会，会真相大白的，你会看到的。他可能只是好好地度假去了忘了告诉你们。他就躺在一处沙滩上，在棕榈树阴下，喝着果汁，杯子上插着小纸伞。说不定已经给你寄了明信片。”

Steve勉强笑了笑，眨去眼中的泪。

“对，你看，”Tony微笑着说，“就是这样。我们会找到他。一定有其他我能做的事。也许我能再查查银行账户。”他的手指轻柔地摩挲着Steve的手背，Steve想再告诉他一次他不触碰人的，但是他不想让他停下。“你真的很担心他，是不是？你——你真的很想念他，是吗？”

你不知道，Steve想。

“是，”他的声音嘶哑，但现在说话要好一点，“我很想他。他是我最好的朋友。”

Tony嘴角上翘露出一个鼓励的微笑。“跟我说说他。”

“什么？”

“跟我说说他。”Tony重复。“我敢说你一定很喜欢谈起他。你真该看看我提到他的时候你自己的表情。”

他的表情？天，是不是谁都看得出来他对钢铁侠的感觉？

“他的一切你都知道。”Steve说。然后他停下了，因为Tony不知道。

Tony大笑，“现在不知道了。快说说。你们怎么遇见的？你们怎么就决定一起做超级英雄了？你们超级英雄有脸书没有？”

Steve摇头，他笑着回答：“至少我不知道有。”他意识到要解释他怎么遇到钢铁侠的，就要从他自己开始讲起。他把手从Tony手里抽出来，边说边比划：“好吧。你需要知道我是一名二战士兵。是一个士兵，也是一个超级英雄。然后……发生了一个意外。飞机事故。我在战斗中失踪了，冻在了冰里，从1945年一直到去年。全世界都以为我已经死了。”

“哇哦。”Tony说，他睁着大眼睛听得入了迷，仿佛第一次听说这些——哦，现在，他确实是第一次听说。通常Steve是不喜欢这样谈起自己的，但是和Tony谈起不一样。这感觉就像是他能为Tony做点什么，能让他开心，因为Tony一直那么慷慨，给他供给，把家门向整个团队敞开。“哇哦。这真了不起。不可思议，真的。而你现在在这里，哈？有人找到了你，我猜。”

“钢铁侠找到了我。”Steve说，“钢铁侠和复仇者们。他们在冰里找到了我。他们把我带了回来，让我加入团队。而钢铁侠，他就——”真的没办法解释，“他是我的朋友。一拍即合。他是我有过的最好的朋友之一。”他微笑，“在战场上，我们配合完美，但不止这样。他很聪明。我是说，他总是说你才是天才，你确实是——”Tony为这赞美微微笑了笑——“但是他的大脑也没有一处不灵活。他还很风趣。总能让我大笑。而且我刚见到他的时候，他不厌其烦地向我展示未来。他总是在我身边。我不明白现在人们的行为方式、或者不知道某个电影是什么、或者不知道某句俗语什么意思的时候，他总会告诉我。而且，就像我说过的，他还帮我补上没看过的书。”

“听着像个好人。”

Steve点头。“而且不只是对我，”他补充道，因为他觉得让Tony知道这一点很重要。“他那么和善，对谁都是。他有一次告诉过我，他小时候很喜欢圆桌骑士，我可以从他身上看到那种精神。不是只因为盔甲。而是因为他自己，是他感觉自己有责任。对人类的责任，完善自己的责任，帮助别人的责任，付出所有的责任。很多人不懂我们的工作。他们觉得我们是为了荣耀或者名誉，但不是这样的。我们做这些是因为这是对的，而钢铁侠，他——他为此而生。他为他的理想而生。而我钦佩他这一点。我钦佩他的很多很多方面。”他很清楚自己现在笑得有多灿烂，他的脸都觉得疼了。“我的意思是，我知道他钦佩我——他一定是听着美国队长的事迹长大的——但是我也钦佩他。别告诉其他复仇者，但是他是我最喜欢的复仇者。我只是个穿着国旗的家伙，而钢铁侠？他是我想要成为的人。”

“别低估你自己，”Tony微微笑着，“我是说，很期待见到这个人，别误会。但是我不得不说，站在我这里看过去你看起来真的很棒。”

“呃，”冷不丁被Tony Stark赞美一句，Steve蓦地又尴尬起来。“谢谢。”

“我应该谢谢你。”Tony说，他转开视线，嘴角紧张地抽了抽，“我正在感谢你。听着，关于昨晚——”

“Tony，”Steve又热了起来，不知道该说什么。

“你救了我的命，”Tony清澈的深蓝色大眼睛里满是真挚，没有任何秘密，“而我正在感谢你。”他又转开视线，舔了舔嘴唇。“而且，呃，我觉得也许我能再感谢你一次。在吃晚饭的时候，如果你给我这个机会。”

天。Tony在约他出去。Tony Stark在约他出去。约会。

Steve从没见过Tony这么紧张。Steve从没想象过一个被媒体称为花花公子的人会这样。

而Tony失忆了。老天，他会恢复记忆，回想起来他根本都不喜欢和Steve一起打发时间。

“我很荣幸，真的，”他说，看着Tony的脸垮下来，他感觉很糟糕，“可是，Tony，你失忆了。”

Tony眨眨眼，他没料到这样的回答。“暂时失忆。有那么重要吗？”

“当然有。”怎么会没有？“你不记得你是谁了。也许明天你就会恢复记忆然后想起来你不喜欢我。也许你会想起来你是直的。你现在都不知道。那对——对你不公平，Tony。”

“我，呃，”Tony说，他看着别的地方，用手抚弄着头发，“不管别的什么，我确定我不是直的。”好吧，Steve信他这个。“而且我想不出任何不喜欢你的理由。”他再次微笑。他真的很勇敢，Steve想。但是他们不能这么做。Tony一定已经找到了某个理由，某个不喜欢他的理由。只是Tony现在不知道是什么而已。

“我们不是这样的，”Steve坚持，“我早就想告诉你，我们——我们真的没有那么亲近，Tony。我们不是那样的。”

Tony撇撇嘴。“但是我们可以那样，不是吗？我们可以变成那样。我们可以互相了解。”他看向Steve的眼睛。“我们可以等我恢复记忆之后再谈？我的意思是，我只是猜想，但是好像我的调情你也并不是完全不能接受……？”

Steve又热了起来，说不出话。

“那你是直的吗？”Tony问。

Steve摇头。“呃，不是。肯定……不是直的。没多少人知道，”他低声说。Tony的眼神表示同情理解。“所以，相信我，不是说你的邀请没有……吸引力，只是——”

“你在和别人约会。”Tony叹气。

Steve摇头。“没有，但是——”

“但还是有这么个人。”

钢铁侠不是这个人。钢铁侠都不知道他的感情。钢铁侠就算知道了也不会对他感兴趣的。而Tony就在这里，敞开心扉，即使失忆了，也要约他出去，看在上帝份上，Steve想拒绝这个惊才绝艳慷慨大方而且明显喜欢他的人，然后去渴望一个他连模样都没有见过的人吗？

显然，是的。

“可能吧。”Steve用手抹了把脸，“我不知道。也不是。他不——他不知道。”

“钢铁侠，你是说。”Tony说。Steve猛然抬起了头。

“真有这么明显吗？”

Tony微微苦笑。“是有点。你有想过告诉他吗？”

“他会拒绝我的。”Steve郁郁说道，“我知道他会的。他不——他不让任何人了解他的私人生活。他是一个很重隐私的人。他应该是直的，据我所知。然后我会毁了一份最好的友谊，什么也得不到。”

“他要是拒绝你就是个天杀的傻瓜。”Tony声音尖利，“而你已经告诉我他不是傻瓜了。”

“Tony——”

Tony越过桌子靠过来，发出一个邀请，一个提议。他的手肘放在桌子上，两手分开，像是能把Steve圈进来，让他们合为一体。相信我，他的身体说。“这样怎么样？我们找到钢铁侠。我恢复记忆——或者顺序反过来，反正就是这两件事情之后——你约他出去。如果他拒绝，你就允许我约你出去，好吗？吃晚餐或者看演出，如果你想的话。我会好好对你。就假设我们到时候还是觉得彼此……有吸引力，像你说的那样。”

Steve呼吸颤抖，口干舌燥。他知道他不可能不被Tony吸引，他可以就这么吻上去。天，也许Tony现在就可以吻他。他想象着自己伸出手，解开Tony的衬衫，把他拉得更近，抚摸他的肩膀，摩挲他的背，把唇瓣贴上他的唇，品尝他的味道，扒下他现在可能正穿着的小红内裤——

真是一团乱。

“我已经认识他一年了，还没有告诉他。”Steve说，承认这一点让他很难受。天，他真是个懦夫。美国队长不应该是个懦夫，但是Steve Rogers——哦，Steve完全不一样，不是吗？“你，呃。你可能会等很久。”

Tony嘴角上翘，“我觉得我是个很耐心的人。而你值得等待，队长。”他眼神温柔，又带着点悲伤。“拥有你他很幸运，你要知道。”

Steve叹了口气。可是他不拥有钢铁侠。钢铁侠都不在这里。“他还失踪着。也许他不会回来了。也许我再也见不到他了。”

“我们会找到他的。”Tony伸出手拍拍Steve的肩，不带诱惑，只是朋友的支持。“我们会一起找到他。我保证。一切都会解决的。”

\----------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Steve真的需要揍点什么东西。

他需要放松，需要冷静，需要找回理智，需要一个地方，能让一切都平静而简单，只有自己的呼吸和拳头击上沙袋的节奏。这个早上让他很需要这个，因为，天，Tony——

不。他不能想这个。一点都不能。

他下楼来到健身房，却发现似乎已经有人有了同样的想法。因为Jan穿着运动裤和T恤衫，正在盯着手指缠自己的手，表情专注得像是要飞向战场或是在画服装设计草图。

“听我的建议了？”Steve喊。

Jan抬头一笑，“说的没错，队长。”

他上周建议其他复仇者多做些徒手搏斗训练，从打沙袋开始练习力量与协调，然后进行实战演练。他还不知道有谁接受了这个建议。

“速度袋还是重沙袋？”他边问边走过去加入她。

Jan缠好了手，皱眉想了想。“重沙袋，我想。我昨天试过速度袋了，但是打重沙袋我缺个人帮我固定。”她对他眨眨眼笑了笑。

“我的荣幸，”Steve说着帮她扶好沙袋。

Jan握起拳头高高举起，“有什么建议吗？”

“猛击，”Steve说，“只用左拳，一分钟。”

Jan点点头开始击打。“我得到了点消息，或者说，少了点消息，关于你找钢铁侠的事。”她边打边说，“不知道你见过Tony没有——”

Steve感觉胃坠了下去。“嗯，我见过他了。手腕伸直，黄蜂女，不然你会受伤。”

Jan唇角坚定，再次出拳的时候动作更标准了。“好吧，我——喔，这重量袋还真不是白叫的——我发现钢铁侠一直都没有收我们付的钱。我不知道为什么。连我都拿工资。但是钱在返还我们之前确实进了一个账户。实际上是好几个。一层又一层——嗬！——像是虚拟公司。海外避税港。有的人很有钱。瑞士，开曼群岛，你知道这种做法——”

“如果你还能说话，”Steve说，“就说明打得不够用力。”

他知道这样态度不好，他不应该的，Jan什么都没做错，可是这个早上实在太糟糕了。

Jan只是对他笑笑，像在战斗中那样，只是笑容更灿烂。她点点头继续击打。她进步了，Steve注意到，为她骄傲。

“一分钟，”Steve说，“只用右拳。开始”

开始几下有点偏，但Jan重新找到了平衡。“但是在最后一环，最后把资金返回来的那个账户，确实是有名字的。”她边打边喘着气讲。

“哦？”Steve问。Tony没有提到这个。

Jan点头。“Randall Pierce。”

“从没听说过。”

Jan露齿一笑，一脸果决地对着沙袋一顿猛击。“看吧，这就是问题。谁也没有听说过。”

“再打一分钟，”Steve说。Jan显然是怎么也要说话的了。“换着打。单拳。双拳。随便打。注意姿势。记住，要把拳头和指关节联系起来。对，很好。就是这样。”

Jan满意地微笑。“不管怎么说，Pepper刚刚打过来电话。”她呼吸粗重，“她说——她说有一个SI员工档案是这个名字，但是——但是这是最奇怪的事情了，队长——”

Jan一记右勾拳，Steve的手握得紧了紧。“为什么？”

“档案不完整。没多少信息。她把查到的发给了我。所有身份信息都清零了。没有社保号，没有照片，没有雇用日期，连这个Rabdall Piece在SI是做什么的都没有。”

Steve猜想这就是为什么Tony搜索不到他，因为他是按雇用日期查找的。“那就怪了。”

一，二，一，二。左，右，左，右。Jan对着沙袋一记记重拳。“就像是一个测试文件，一个员工数据库的虚假记录。就像是一个掩盖真相的伪造档案。”

他记得Tony说的，说他和钢铁侠决定一起骗复仇者，Tony一定是帮钢铁侠伪造了一个保镖的身份，而这——这听起来就是Tony所想的他们的做法。

天，也许Tony是对的——

Steve开始发慌。

Jan停下出拳，后退几步，用手背抹开眼前汗湿的头发。“你知道最奇怪的地方吗？我敢说你猜不到这家伙档案里的家庭住址。”她笑得很肯定。

其实Steve有个挺有把握的猜想。他叹了口气，“第五大道890号？（注释）”

Jan睁大了眼睛点点头，“Pepper也给你打电话了吗？”

Steve摇摇头。他觉得浑身发抖。Tony是对的。Tony是对的。而钢铁侠说了谎，Steve不知道为什么。“不，”他声音粗粝，“但是我和Tony谈过了。他说他不可能付钱给钢铁侠，队伍也不可能，而且他猜想，他们两个串通好了，给钢铁侠伪造一个身份，说是他的保镖。”

Jan的眼睛瞪得更大了。“所以你是在说，我们只是找到了一个虚假身份。”

“我跟他说了不可能是这样，”Steve固执地说，好像说了就能成真一样，“我跟他说了钢铁侠永远不可能骗我们——”

他觉得天旋地转。

“Steve？”Jan担心地询问着，声音听起来却像是远得很，“你还好吗？”

Steve摇晃着重重坐到地板上。Jan马上在他身边坐下，一只手搭上他的肩膀，手还缠着，就把他拉进了怀里。Steve贴着她的头发，呼吸颤抖。

“他骗了我们，”Steve重复，“他骗了我们，然后他不见了，Jan，而且老天啊，我想他，可是也许他不是——也许他从来都不是我以为的那个人。关于他的事情我只知道一件，关于他复仇者之外的生活，我就只知道这么一件事情，而现在我连这个也不知道了。而且他说不定已经死了——”

Jan紧了紧环着他的手臂。“嘘，”她说，“会好起来的。我们会找到他。我们就快了，我知道。也许他明天就出现了。我肯定会有一个很好的解释。”

“解释为什么骗我们？”Steve的声音从喉咙里挤出嘶哑的声音。他想要尖叫。他是美国队长。他是一名复仇者。他需要振作起来。

Jan点头。“包括这个。他一定有原因。我确定。”她笨拙地拍拍他的肩膀。“他可能在一件事情上骗了我们，不代表他就不是我们认识的那个人了。钢铁侠还是钢铁侠。对我们来说他还是他。他是我们的队友，是我们的朋友。是你的朋友。对不对？”

“对，”Steve附和。Jan说得有道理。然后他微微笑起来，即便并不好笑，就只是，呃，他觉得必须要跟什么人说说，“Tony刚刚约我出去了。”

“噢，Steve！”Jan看向他，笑容明媚，为他们高兴。她就是这样。Steve希望能有这么简单就好了。“这可真好！”

“我拒绝了他，”他说。Jan垮下了脸。“因为我——因为钢铁侠——我知道钢铁侠不会——不是说我不喜欢Tony，我喜欢他，可是Jan，我不能——”

“我知道，”她平静地说，“我知道。”

“Tony说他会等，”他告诉她，“如果我约钢铁侠，被拒绝了的话。Tony说他会等我。我不知怎么就感觉他恢复记忆之后也会信守承诺的。他看起来……很喜欢我。现在我和他有了一些共度的时间。即使他不记得自己是谁了，他似乎也很确定他喜欢我。他……真的很好。如果不是有钢铁侠……”

“Tony是个好人，”Jan说，Steve想起她认识Tony很多年了。Jan的笑容带着感伤的弧度。“真的很好的人，Steve。你知道，当有一个聪明、敏感、风趣、善良、而且帅到不行的亿万富翁送上门来的时候，大多数人都会很高兴地接受的。”

“嗯，是啊，”Steve叹了口气，“可我不是大多数人，对不对？”

（注释：复仇者大厦地址为纽约曼哈顿第五大道890号）  
\-------------------------------

接下来的一天他都没有看到Tony，他私下里觉得很庆幸，因为他不知道该跟他说什么。Tony关于那个推论是对的——Steve觉得不把“欺骗”这个词说出来感觉还好一点——而且Tony约他出去了，事情变得……很复杂。Hank说Tony要回SI再查些东西。

（Tony当然不会在他的工作室或者卧室，因为两个房间的门都没了。Steve垂着头经过Tony的房间。Tony放了些重的塑料板在门口暂时补缺。）

团队晚餐很安静，气氛几乎郁结。Steve吃得无精打采，Jan向他投来伤感了然的目光。

“我去睡了，”Steve洗好盘子就这样说。是有点早，但是似乎没什么其他值得做的事情。

照这样下去，他们永远也找不到钢铁侠。不过可能怎么也已经太晚了。

上楼回了房间，Steve刚换上睡衣，就听到有人敲门。他开门就看到了……Tony。

Tony西装凌乱，袖口和领口都解开了，袖子卷了起来，领带松着，外套早就不见了。他踮着脚对他笑着，眼睛亮闪闪的，头发乱糟糟却自带光环——莫名的迷人。Steve想这大概就是他发明东西时的样子，满是天才的点子。说不定他恢复记忆了？

“Tony？”

“我能进去吗？关于寻找钢铁侠我有了个想法。”看来是没有恢复记忆。“我没打扰到你吧？”Tony问。Steve摇头，后退一步示意他进来。

“我欠你一句道歉。”Tony正要开口解释来意，Steve先说道，“关于虚假身份的事情你是对的。”

“你是在为相信原来的我和你的朋友而道歉吗？”Tony问。“不要道歉，我还挺荣幸的。”他耸耸肩，似乎毫不在意，“好啦，对了，Pepper——”Steve发现Tony现在叫她的名字已经很顺口了——“告诉我Randall Pierce的档案的事了，我觉得我该回SI再查一查，看能不能找到更多东西。这是我们寻找钢铁侠的唯一线索了。”

哦。Tony还在找钢铁侠。为了他。因为他这样要求的。即使Steve那样拒绝了他。Tony还是这样做。因为他在乎，因为他相信这么做还是对的。Steve钦佩他这一点。他确实像Jan说的，是个好人。

Steve清了清嗓子。“那你找到什么了？”

“我找到的不多，但我有个想法。”Tony兴冲冲比划着，“Pepper问我知不知道有什么特殊的文件，是她不知道的。我，呃，不知道。然后我想起来——那天出事的时候，在那个聚会上，我带着一个公文包。我不知道最后放在哪里了，但我记得我聚会上带着的，然后带回了这里。我想，嗯，如果那个那么重要，能让我去高档的聚会时都不离身，也许里面有……重要的信息，明白吗？”他说话的时候看起来充满着希望，Steve觉得只看着Tony，就能感受到他传递过来的希望。

“你觉得这里面可能有钢铁侠的联络信息？”Steve问。虽然这么说着，他还是有些怀疑。这几率实在太小了。Tony可能只是拿着些SI的机密合同。

“我不知道，”Tony说，“但是这值得一试，不是吗？”他的微笑有一点不确定。“可我不知道公文包放哪里了，所以想着来问你。”

Steve回想，“我觉得你是放在楼下医疗室了，在Jan带你进来之后。所以如果没人动过的话，应该还在那里。”他皱眉，“不过估计是上了锁的，而你不记得密码——”

“所以我来找你啊。”Tony笑着说，“你破开了我的门。我觉得你也能破开我的公文包。”

Tony的微笑温暖而迷人，Steve突然对造成的那些破坏感觉不那么糟糕了。

“好吧，”Steve说，医务室没有多少空间可以摊开文件。还是拿回这里比较好，至少有张桌子。“你在这等着，我去拿。”

当然，这也许起不了什么作用，但就像Tony说的，这值得一试。

\-------------------------------------

Tony的公文包很大，还很重。Steve当然能轻松拿起来，只不过没想到是这样的。可能Tony是拿着某种发明模型？他想很快就会知道了。

Steve回来的时候，Tony还在他的房间。Tony放下他正在看的Steve和入侵者的相框——那是钢铁侠给他的生日礼物。他对Steve微笑，Steve进来关上门，走过来把公文包放在了桌子上。

“是你的指纹锁。”Steve说，“我的技能用不上了，谢天谢地。”他退后让Tony过去。

“你的破坏能力可能是用不上了，”Tony笑着回他，“但是你还是可以帮我看看都有什么。”

Tony边说边把食指按了上去，然后是解锁的金属音。公文包咯吱咯吱地打开了。Tony的身体挡住了，从Steve的方向看不到里面是什么。

然后是一片沉默。

“这到底是什么东西？”Tony问，声音因为困惑而拔高。

Steve走过来越过Tony的肩膀看去，然后看到了他从没想过会在这看到的东西。

钢铁侠的盔甲，闪着金红色，就安置在里面，像是一个特制的行李箱。金色的头盔面甲放在盔甲其他部分中间，了无生气却莫名威风的样子。Steve认出靴子和手部盔甲的红色边缘，还有闪着玻璃光泽的熄灭着的斥力炮，还有金色的咬合处，把手部盔甲和腿部盔甲以及其他部分连接到一起。比较重的部分——腹甲、胸甲和背甲——放在箱子的另一半里。

Tony一直带着钢铁侠的盔甲。

像是最后一块拼图归位，终于解了Steve脑海里的谜局。

老天。

这是Tony一直不想让他知道的。这是钢铁侠一直不想让他知道的。他这样想着，羞愧得难受。他没想过要知道这个。他从没想过会发现这个。

但是这都说得通了。非常说得通。而且很简单，真的，简单到他几乎都不敢相信他居然到现在才发现。

钢铁侠没有失踪。钢铁侠一直都在这里。

而且天哪，Steve已经告诉了他他的感情——

他不能再想下去。真的不能。

Tony转过身来睁大眼睛盯着他，完全不明白。Steve意识到Tony现在不记得盔甲是什么样子。他不知道他现在看到的是什么。他不知道这意味着什么。

哦，他会很震惊的。

Steve狠狠吞咽了下。

“Tony，”Steve说，“你就是钢铁侠。”

他等着他反应过来。

“不，”Tony猛摇头，不相信，也不承认，“不，我不是钢铁侠。我不可能是。”

Steve指指公文包。“这是钢铁侠的盔甲。你把钢铁侠的盔甲带在公文包里到处走。”

“那我可能是要在聚会后和他见面。”Tony急急地说，“我可能是要和这家伙见面，把盔甲给他，对吧？我不可能——我不可能是一个超级英雄。”

“可这刚好，”Steve告诉他，“这样都说得通。”

天哪，他以为Tony不喜欢他，是因为他之前很少见过Tony。但是实际上，他很常见到Tony，只是以另一个人的样子。Tony现在是真的不会喜欢他了，虽然——

“怎么会？”Tony问，声音粗粝嘶哑，“这怎么就说得通了？”

“大家都知道你在阿富汗造出了第一套钢铁侠盔甲，”Steve说，“你回家之后，雇了一个人来穿盔甲，来做钢铁侠，做你的保镖，做一名复仇者。”他顿了顿，对上Tony的目光，“但那不是真的。你没有。你从来没有停止过做钢铁侠，一直只有你，一直都是你，Tony。”

第一个欢迎他来到新世纪的人，和带着明媚笑容和他握手，欢迎他来到他的家的人，一直都是同一个。

“不，”Tony重复，现在他的反抗像是沙哑的低语。

“这说得通。”Steve告诉他，“就连小的细节都对得上。没有他的记录，因为他不存在。因为他是你。你总是知道怎么找到钢铁侠，即便是连复仇者都不知道的时候。他的身份卡锁在你的工作间。他捐给队伍的工资是以你的名义。而且显然，你自己给自己做那该死的战后急救。”他想起了Tony浴室里那么多的医疗用品，他知道钢铁侠都受过什么样的伤，他想象Tony努力自己处理伤口的样子，担心得浑身难受。“你的胸甲看起来就是和钢铁侠的盔甲匹配的。你们看过同样的书。而且你，呃，”他没想要脸红的。真的没有。“如果你只做办公室工作，是不会有那样的肌肉的。”

“那我可能是总打网球什么的，”Tony挥着手反驳。他眼神狂乱脸颊苍白，“这都是零碎的，小事，巧合。”

“而且你失忆了，”Steve声音低沉而认真，“你失忆之后，钢铁侠就消失了。这不仅仅是巧合，Tony。”

“实际上，”Tony声音颤抖，“我很确定这就是个巧合。”

Steve缓缓吸了一口气。震惊慢慢淡去，他从内心深处生出羞愧和喜悦，因为Tony不想让他知道的，可是天哪，在那面具之后，在那盔甲之下，是Tony，一直都是Tony。是Tony从一开始就在他身边，以那么多种方式，Steve想要——他想要——Steve压下这个念头。不是现在，他告诉自己。绝对不是现在。现在Tony都不相信他。而之后，哦，Tony会很生他的气，而Steve觉得自己活该。

然后他意识到一件太过显而易见，他都不知道他之前怎么会没注意的事情。

“Tony，”他急切地说，“我从来没有在一个地方同时见过你们两个。”

Tony不说话了，呼吸轻浅急促，抬头看向他。有那么一瞬间Steve以为他被说服了，可他眼神依旧狂乱。“不，”他重复，“不是我。他不可能是我。这些都只是巧合。都不是真的。”

“你觉得哪种可能性更大，是有一个人没有任何存在的记录而且你一出现他就消失，还是说你就是他？”

Tony不说话。

Steve转开视线……目光落在了盔甲箱上。

“我可以证明。”他坚定地说。

Tony的脸色还是苍白得要命。就像是在害怕他自己。“怎么证明？”

Steve指指盔甲。“你造的盔甲，只一个人穿合身，只有一个人。它是贴身的。穿上盔甲。如果合身，你就是钢铁侠。就这么简单。”

Tony哼了一声，“我不觉得现实生活会跟灰姑娘的故事一样——”

“你穿着合身的话，那就一样。”Steve说。他知道他太固执了，可Tony不相信他。

Tony瞪他许久，一言不发。他鼻孔微张，苍白的脸色开始发红，由震惊转为愤怒。

“好，”Tony声音发紧，带上了尖刻。Steve从来没见过他这样。“好。这样就能让你信服？那好，我就这么办。”他把手伸到领口，动作粗暴地扯下领带，扔到了地板上。他的手在发抖。他的手指在脱衬衫，一路向下解开纽扣，直到衬衫大敞着，露出金属胸甲和周围狰狞的伤疤。他把衬衫抛在了地上。

Steve可以说他真的没有想象过有一天他能看到Tony在他面前“怒而脱衣”。Steve真的没有在享受这个。

Tony的手摸索上腰带，Steve礼貌地转过身去给Tony一些私人空间。因为Tony——当他记得自己是谁的时候——显然是不喜欢任何人看他的身体的，他总是裹得严严实实。（他总是把胸甲裹得严严实实，Steve脑海里有个声音在说。）

“别，转回来。”Tony厉声说道。这命令冰刀一般锋利冰冷，声音却带着害怕的颤抖。“你看着我。你看着我做这个。这就是你要的。你会看到你是错的。盔甲不会合我的身。不可能。”

Steve转回来的时候Tony正在踢开一双看起来很贵的鞋，脱下长裤就堆在地板上。他把裤子也踢到了一边，脱下袜子，就那么站在那里，介于气急了和吓坏了之间，浑身上下只有闪亮的胸甲和很小很小的红色内裤。

Steve的嘴巴干得要命。他舔了舔唇，又吞咽了一下。

“另外，”Tony冷冷地说，“只有你知道盔甲看起来应该是什么样子。我根本不知道，记得吧？我当然也不知道怎么穿上。”

他伸手到箱子里拿出一个比较大的部分。从弧度和线条看显然是用在裆部的，明显应该要和他前面相合。

“是胯部盔甲，”Steve开口，因为他以为Tony是在要他帮忙。他声音有点粗哑，“我不知道你怎么叫它们，鼠蹊部盔甲，它们在胯部连起来。”

Tony耸耸肩，伸手又在箱子里拿出来另一半，是这部分的背面。看来这两块确实应该是穿在胯部的。看起来会磨得很疼——以Tony现在的着装——但是Steve没说话。Tony把它们固定在他那荒唐的小内裤上。看起来贴合得很完美。往腰上一绕，两块胯部盔甲咔哒一声互相咬合，连在了上面。

“巧合，”Tony喊，“完全是巧合。”他拉出Steve桌下的椅子坐下来，继续在箱子里翻弄，拿起来一部分，Steve看着像是动力靴。但是他没有问Steve那是什么，他直接把脚伸了进去，然后弯腰穿上小腿部分的盔甲。他又接着穿上另一边。“你就看着吧，其他部分都不会合身。”

他凭借的是肌肉记忆，Steve意识到。他没有停顿，没有犹豫，也没问Steve这些部分都是什么——这很好，因为Steve坦白讲并不知道盔甲是怎样安装的。

Tony手上做了些复杂的操作，灵活的红色金属就从边缘处掉出来；Steve看着Tony把它拉到腿下，到脚面上，又和动力靴底钩上。他把另一边也弄好，然后站起来弯下腰，把金属咬合处一路拉到腿以上，在胯部盔甲那里和盔甲身体部分连到一起。

Tony这样站着，看起来很高。是钢铁侠的身高，Steve呆呆地想。他看到Tony露齿一笑，像是胜利的微笑，像是他以为自己赢了。得不偿失的胜利。

“你看到了吧，”Tony说，“连接处是灵活的。很多人穿都能合身。”

“是啊。”Steve认同这一点，然后挑起一边眉毛，“可是你怎么会知道具体怎么穿的？”

Tony张张嘴，又闭上了。

“如果是我给钢铁侠做装备，”他说，天，他似乎还是不接受这个，“那我当然给他穿过很多次。再说了，那些固定的部分我穿一定不合身。不可能。”

几秒钟的摆弄之后，背甲顺利穿上了。Tony看起来越来越绝望。他盯着胸甲，神色悒悒，像是要用意志力让它不要合身。

“需要我帮忙吗？”Steve轻声问。因为Tony已经在那里一动不动地站了好几秒。

“当然。”Tony没好气，“随便你。”

Tony张开双臂，Steve拿起盔甲的胸甲，固定在Tony腰部以上，从身体两侧到肩膀以上和背甲的边缘严丝合缝——然后和Tony身体上的小块胸甲牢牢咬合。就好像小一点的胸甲上的所有复杂的凹凸都是为了与这块胸甲相合。就像是专门制作成一同使用的样子。因为Tony就是钢铁侠。

有低低的电源嗡鸣声响起，然后胸甲中央开始发出柔和的光亮，就像一直以来钢铁侠胸前那样。

天啊，他用保持心跳的装置来给盔甲供能？

Steve都不知道该作何感想。他从没这么难受过。天，这好比每次Tony穿上盔甲，就像是要杀死自己，而从没有人知道——

Tony瞪大了眼睛面无血色，看起来一样很难受，但却是不一样的原因。他惊恐地低头看着自己。

“合身，”Tony嗫嚅，似乎还是不能相信，“每个地方都相合。”

“因为是你造的，”Steve声音低沉温和，尽可能地轻柔，“是你造出来合自己身的。”

Tony摇头，“我——不——不可能——”

“是这样的，”Steve声音很轻，“这是唯一的解释。”他的手从胸甲上端的肩膀部分滑到Tony赤裸的上臂，Tony颤抖了一下，但没有躲开。“你想穿上其余部分吗？”

“大概吧。为什么不呢？”Tony说着，眼里浮起惨淡的笑意。

手部盔甲和脚部盔甲一样零散放着，是比较小的固定部分，斥力炮安装起来，前臂部分装好，灵活的金属咬合处自Tony指尖的红色连接到Tony肩膀的金色。真是精巧。当然了，是Tony造的啊。看起来是紧急模式使用的——复仇者的事什么时候不紧急呢？——他最多用几分钟就能穿上盔甲。

有长期实践的经验，Tony从盔甲领口拉出更多红色部件，一直固定到头顶。箱子里只剩了面甲。他用左手盔甲拿起它，安到对的位置，遮住了他的容貌，只剩了一张熟悉的金色脸庞。

Tony的眼睛透过面甲向外看。是钢铁侠的眼睛。它们从来都是一样的。

他想Tony也许在眨回眼泪。

“一定有什么不对，”Tony说。那是钢铁侠的声音，钢铁侠经过盔甲声音处理之后的电子音。听着这个声音，Steve只觉得熟悉得心都发疼。因为钢铁侠回来了。钢铁侠回来了，可Steve已经毁了一切。“一定有什么不对。我不是一个超级英雄。”

他把面甲升起来，又变回Tony，在钢铁侠的盔甲里的Tony。他脸上有泪。

Tony为什么要抗拒这个？

“你是，Tony，”Steve非常温柔地说。他好想触碰他，安慰他，但他觉得那可能会让一切更糟。“这是你的盔甲。你是钢铁侠。你是一名复仇者。”

这样想着，一切都合乎情理——他所钦佩的关于钢铁侠的一切都是Tony的一部分。他的聪明。他的爱心。他的智慧。他的善良与慷慨。还有他帮助别人和坚持正义的决心。Tony是这样的，他敞开家门，资助队伍，热心公益。钢铁侠是这样的，他打击反派，支持队友，保护市民，拯救生命。不论穿没穿盔甲，本质都是一样的，只是表现方式有所不同。

“可我不可能是，”Tony重复，声音低沉，沙哑破碎。“超级英雄不是像我这样的人。他们是像你那样的人。”他的大眼睛里写满认真，就像在恳求Steve明白他所感受到的明显的事实。“你——你救了我的命。”

Steve惊愕地看着他。“如果我们位置互换，你也会为我做同样的事情。我知道你会的。”

Tony张开双臂，就是钢铁侠想要耸肩的时候做的样子。穿着盔甲动作做不到很精细。他大概都没意识到自己已经在用钢铁侠的肢体语言。“看看我。我只是一个心脏有毛病而且满胸膛都是伤疤的人。”他伸出红色盔甲包裹的手指指Steve，“再看看你。希腊神祗一般的躯体，非凡的力气。你显然就是为此而生。我不是。我只是个普通人。我不是——我不像你。”

Steve低头看看自己，想要大笑。Tony全搞错了。“你以为我生来就是这样的？”

“呃，”Tony疑惑地皱眉，“难道不是？”

他想起来，Tony现在并不了解他。

Steve摇头。“我原本骨瘦如柴，体弱多病。战争期间，军队把我的身体改造成了这样。特殊项目，化学药品，能量疗法。这些让我变成了一个超级士兵，可我开始时根本不是这样。你要说生来的样子，那如果没有干预，没有改造，我永远不会有这样的外形，也不会有这样的能力。”

Tony努努嘴，“可你还是接受了干预和改造——”

“那你以为你做了什么呢，Tony？”Steve伸手搭上Tony胳膊上的金色盔甲。“你改造了你自己。你在阿富汗被囚禁，你造了那胸甲来救自己。你造了自己的盔甲，冲出了牢笼。你治愈了自己，然后让自己成为了一个超级英雄。你明白你想要成为什么，然后你做到了，那——那对我来说简直不可思议。”

那确实不可思议。Tony没用超级士兵血清，没用一群科学家。没人用他来做试验，他也不是被动的研究对象。他仅用自己聪明的头脑和自己的双手，就成为了钢铁侠。老天，Steve对Tony的赞美怎么也说不完——

如果这些事情之后Tony还愿意和他说话——

Tony盯着他，犹疑地皱着脸，像是以为Steve在拿他打趣。“我只是个普通人。”他重复着，舔舔嘴唇看向别处，“你记得我那天说我不觉得自己富有吧？呃，我也真的不觉得自己是个英雄。”

“那你觉得应该是什么感觉？”

Tony眨眨眼，“什么？”

“你觉得应该是什么感觉？”Steve重复，“我是说，如果你感觉不像是个英雄，那你觉得做英雄应该是什么感觉？什么感觉是英雄有而你没有的？”

Tony的目光散漫，越过Steve的肩膀看向远方。他思索的时候咬着嘴唇。“确定。”他缓缓开口。“他们很确定。我觉得英雄……知道什么是正确的。毫不犹豫。我觉得他们总是知道要做什么。我觉得他们专注于更伟大的利益，始终如一。他们勇敢，高尚，他们相信自己。他们知道他们可以建立伟业。他们知道他们能够比一般人做得更多。他们比普通人更好。就像你。就像复仇者们。”他嘴唇颤了颤，“而当你谈起钢铁侠的时候，他听起来就是那样的。可那不是我。我觉得自己是……普通人。”

“你觉得我是个英雄？”

Tony点头。

“你想知道我是什么样子吗？”Steve问。他比比自己——美国队长，站在那里，穿着毛绒绒的钢铁侠款睡裤和穿旧了的军装T恤，与征兵海报上的那个人相差悬殊。“Tony，我并不完美。是，我可以仰卧推举一千磅。是，我中了枪也可以自己愈合。可我做什么事情都很执拗，不好的那种执拗。我固执己见，我急于下结论。我用非常高的标准要求所有人。我用不可能的标准要求我自己。我易怒，我记仇，我脾气非常糟糕。我恼火的时候喜欢练拳头，结果现在总是用拳头破开很结实的东西。”他哽了哽。接下来的话很难出口，但Tony需要听——也许是前所未有的需要，因为他现在不了解Steve。因为他只知道Steve是美国队长，而美国队长是个超级英雄。“有的时候我担心和你们这些天才相比我只是负累，你们会嘲笑我是个老化石，只能出点力气。生活在未来，我有时候会觉得害怕，因为我想念四十年代；有时候又会憎恶自己，因为我忘了去想念四十年代。我想尽我所能帮助所有人，拯救所有人，我做噩梦，梦见我没能救下所有人，梦见我本可以有不同的作为，梦见我有没有做正确的决定。”

Tony看着他。

“这无关完美。”Steve说着，手以恳求的姿态伸出，想让Tony明白。“没有人是完美的。我不是，你不是，谁也不是。这也无关优秀。只是要尽力去做你能做到的最好。尽力去做好事，去帮助别人，去让你的生命有意义，去需要你的地方。这就是我们。这就是我们所做的。”他微笑，“这也是你所做的，Tony。你一直都在这么做。即使是现在，即使你失忆了，你还是想要做好事，想要帮助别人，帮助我们。这就是英雄该有的样子。这就是你。钢铁侠。Tony。不论有没有盔甲。”

漫长的沉默。

“你真的觉得是这样？”这问句近乎耳语，脆弱不堪。

Steve再次微笑，“我知道是这样。”

Tony回他一个微笑——浅淡，却很真实。“只是太难以相信了。”

“我知道，”Steve轻柔地说，“但是你会恢复记忆的，事实如此，你会知道的。”他咬咬嘴唇，“等你想起来了，你可能会很生我的气，因为我知道了你的身份，我很抱歉。我从没想过要查出这个，如果能倒退回去，我会的。我从没想过要侵犯你的隐私。可是我现在忘不掉了，而且我——我希望你记住，我在乎你，好吗？如果知道这个有帮助的话。不论你是Tony Stark还是钢铁侠，抛却所有身份——我一直都在乎你。你是我在这个世纪的第一个朋友，也是我最好的朋友——这对我有很重要的意义。你对我有很重要的意义。我信任你，作为复仇者，作为朋友。我想要继续做你的朋友。”不只是你的朋友。“等你恢复记忆，你就要决定，你对我是什么感觉。”他叹息，“我只是想让你知道这些。”

Tony默不作声地看他许久，脸色凝重，眼神恍惚。“好。”

Steve想他大概只能期待这么多，他也只值得这么多。

Tony转身弯腰，安静地捡起衣服堆进原来装盔甲的包里，面对着门的方向。

“早上再见。”Tony说着，不等Steve说再见就走出门去了。

\----------------------------------

Steve坐在厨房吃着百吉饼，看着晨报，身边一个人都没有。他努力不去想他有没有毁掉他有过的大概最好的友谊。他已经度过了一个无眠之夜，一闭上眼，就是Tony被背叛的表情和不相信的样子，挥之不去。

门口传来脚步声，Steve抬头，只见Tony踌躇地站在那里，似乎不知道该不该迈进来。他的手插在上衣口袋里，头发睡得乱糟糟的，微微瑟缩着，不安且难为情。Steve从没见过Tony这个样子。

是Steve害他这样的。

“你可以进来，”Steve小心翼翼地说，“要喝咖啡吗？”他勉力撑着自己站起来，“我可以给你拿些咖啡——”

“谢谢，”Tony笑容苍白，“但我想我可以自己来。”

Steve就看着Tony像旷野上被捕食的动物一样冲向咖啡罐和旁边的杯子，动作惊慌而迅速，好像不这样就会有很糟糕的事情发生。

Tony给自己倒了些咖啡。他的手在发抖。

“要是你不想的话我们就不用谈论那个。”Steve在一片沉默中开口。他真希望自己知道该说什么来让局面好起来。反正不是说这个，因为Steve这么说的时候Tony猛地抬起了头。他看起来显然有点神经质，这让Steve更低落了，因为这是他的错。

也许不论说什么都不会让局面好起来了。

如果他没有寻找钢铁侠——如果Tony打开箱子的时候他不在那里——可是他找了，也在那里了。Tony再也不会信任他了。

“好。”Tony只能发出些气音，“好。我们不用谈论那个。”他重复了一遍Steve的话，就好像这样说就能抹去已经发生的一切。

Tony啜了一口咖啡，Steve又埋头看起报纸，努力装作在读报的样子，视线里全是他根本无心看的文字。

一声碎裂的声响。

Steve抬头看去。Tony的杯子掉了，冒着热气的咖啡洒了一地，陶瓷碎片到处都是。Tony大睁着眼睛站在那里，满脸痛苦。

“Tony？”Steve喊他，Tony没有说话，像根本没听到一样。“Tony，你还好吗？”万一他心脏又出问题了怎么办？万一他受伤了或者——或者快死了怎么办？“你怎么了？是不是心脏的问题？”

“我想起来了。”Tony说。声音窒闷。他的脸色越来越差，从恐惧到深重扭曲的痛苦。过去几天盘踞在他眼神里的孤独困惑不见了，变成了尖利可怕的厌恶。

哦。

Steve颤抖着吸了一口气。“你什么都想起来了？”

“我的整个人生。”Tony点头。他目光放远，似乎在努力回想什么。“我在那个聚会上，在看艺术藏品，有个电子小装置，有人在旁边写了我的名字，我把它拿起来了，底下有个该死的神盾局标志，然后一片空白，然后，”他声音犹豫，“然后Jan过来，可我不认识她了，她把我带回这里，Don Blake在这里，你在这里，可我谁也不认识——哦。”Tony猛地顿了顿，“哦，天，不。”

他脸色灰白，满眼惊恐。

是，他想起来了，好吧。

他从Steve身边退开，因惊恐而凌乱失态，像是要后退几步就转身跑开。Steve只觉得如果Tony离开了这个房间，他就再也见不到他了。如果Tony离开了，一切就都完了。

“Tony，”Steve声音嘶哑，颓然无助地伸出手。

他不知道该说什么。对不起。别离开我。我很抱歉。我从没想过要伤害你。

Tony停住了。

Steve什么有用的都想不出来，只好把闪进脑海的第一件事说了出来。

“把你的门都弄坏了我真的很抱歉。”

Tony发出的声音像是在笑又像是在哽咽，但至少他没有逃开。“Steve，那根本不是——”

然后Steve的卡片响了起来，他们一起看过去。Steve从口袋拿出卡片。优先级警报。呼叫集结。总是这样。

“复仇者们！”Thor的声音从话筒传出，“死敌现身！非凡龙于新泽西神圣之地肆行暴虐！我等必战！”

Steve轻叩卡片，“马上到。”

他抬起头。

Tony咬着嘴唇。

“我只需要知道一点，”Steve以最小心最温和最轻柔的声音说，“你现在想起钢铁侠是谁了吗？”

Tony的眼睛瞪得更大了 ，匆匆点头。

“你知道怎么找到他吗？”

他又点点头。惊恐退去，代以决心。战备状态。Steve以前从没见过Tony这个样子——但是那时候，他看不到，不是吗？

“他能到这里吗？”

再次点头，更加坚定果决。Tony现在面色平静，准备战斗。

“我现在要去穿制服，”Steve平静地说，“如果等我回来的时候钢铁侠在这里，我不会再问他任何问题。”

Tony看着他，就像从没想过会有人给他一点善意。Steve只觉热泪盈眶。

他三步并作两步地回到房间关上门，假装没听到Tony在后面跑进自己房间的声音，盔甲一定是放在那里。

\-------------------------------

等Steve下楼来，钢铁侠已经在那里了，站在门厅。他一动不动，穿着盔甲看不出心思。Steve曾花了一年的时间学着读懂他微微歪头或者抬手的动作——可当钢铁侠真的不想让人看出什么来的时候，就什么都不会泄露。

Steve决定先开口。

Steve用力吞咽了一下，然后微笑，“嗨，铁壳头。我想你了。”

面具之下的Tony睁大了眼睛，又狠狠眨了眨。

“我也想你，翅膀头。”钢铁侠说，声音经过处理依旧不减深情。Steve想知道Tony有没有在微笑。“你都不知道有多想。”

他们可以做到的。他可以装作什么都不知道，Tony也可以装作什么也没发生，他们可以重温他们原有的友谊，那份可能再也不会有的友谊。他们还可以维持这么一次。他们可以一起拯救世界，即使是最后一次。

“准备好屠杀恶龙了吗？”

钢铁侠包裹着盔甲的手伸出来摆了摆。“这个嘛，”他开口，“我倒不想屠杀他，只是觉得我们应该说服他不要把纽华克吃掉。”他现在的声音轻快响亮，带着戏谑。他向来如此。

“这可是对新泽西的深爱啊，铁罐儿。”

钢铁侠放下手大笑，“说得真像个纽约人。”

Steve挑眉，因为要说Tony不是来自曼哈顿简直不可思议。“你不是？”

“别告诉别人，队长。”钢铁侠声音依旧轻快。Steve有点想知道他要说什么。“我是在长岛出生的。”

“我会保守你的秘密。”所有秘密，Steve想，所有秘密，Tony，我发誓。

钢铁侠顿了顿，又伸出一只手。Steve低头看了看，却往后退。钢铁侠歪歪头，是困惑的意思。

“队长？”钢铁侠问，“你不跳上来吗？还是怎样？”

哦。哦。他们要做这个。他们还要做这个。

“你要捎我一程？”

“是啊，我肯定不会让你走着去新泽西的。”钢铁侠说。Steve觉得他现在一定在微笑。

他们走出门，Steve上前踩上钢铁侠的动力靴，像他们往常一直做的那样。他们是如此贴近，当钢铁侠的胳膊环上他的腰，Steve抓紧他的肩膀，Steve突然前所未有地清楚，盔甲之下是什么人。然后他就想到如果他们之间没有盔甲，肌肤相贴，会是什么样子。面具之下，Tony的眼睛和他的眼睛这样近，宽广深邃，Steve记得，昨晚，他看着这面甲掀开，看着Tony——

“准备好了。”Steve说。

钢铁侠点点头，面甲颤了颤，“起飞。”

他们飞了起来。

\-------------------------

这场战斗棒极了。

如果这是钢铁侠在他身边的最后一次战斗，那至少这非常值得留念。

一切都很完美。

当钢铁侠带着Steve飞临战场的时候，队伍通讯器里一片欢呼。Jan兴奋的呼喊还在Steve耳旁回响。他们一起，完成了一次漂亮的战斗。钢铁侠照例在Steve身后的位置，他们互相掩护，非凡龙的攻击从未得手。他们拯救了市民。钢铁侠的声音就响在他耳内，指明位置，Steve就跑过去移开碎石救出被困的人们，保护他们的安全。

那龙挥动着皮革一般的翅膀吱嘎着升空的时候，能飞的复仇者们——也就是除了Steve之外的所有复仇者——都飞到空中作战。Steve看着Thor和钢铁侠在空中盘旋。还有微小的光点闪过，那一定是Jan。

然后他们落地，龙嘴大张着，正对着钢铁侠所站的地方。

非凡龙的呼气具有腐蚀性。

Steve不假思索地挡在了钢铁侠前面。

幸运的是，振金是防腐蚀的。

“多些相救，队长！”钢铁侠的声音响起，“一如既往的棒。”

Steve听着夸赞，心里一暖，回他一笑，“随时效劳。”

他们把市民清离了场地，但非凡龙还是不好收拾——即便他们想屠龙，Steve也感觉做不到。妙尔尼尔似乎是唯一能伤到它的东西，Steve想着，在它咆哮的时候闪了闪，而Thor又给了它一下重击。

Hank已经变大，揍了它几拳，但没有起作用。非凡龙冲着他嘶吼着。

“所以，”Hank斟酌着说，“倒不是说这没意思，但是我真的不想这么耗一整天。有人想到什么好办法吗？”

Steve后退几步举起了手。非凡龙的尾巴甩了甩。

“我叫了帮手，”Steve看着来人笑着说，“我看他们已经准备好了。”

只见四个人来到了战场，其中三个穿着熟悉的蓝色制服。

“抱歉来晚了，伙计们。”Ben说，“高峰时段。嘿，霹雳火，点了他。”

Johnny飞起来，Reed递给Sue一个箱子，说是里面装着一种神秘的草药，是地球上为数不多的非凡龙的克星。

没过一会儿，纽华克中央就有了一条睡龙。

团队合作，Steve满意地想着，边上钢铁侠正和Reed讨论怎么把这条龙弄回怪兽岛。没有什么比得上这一刻，真的。

至少——至少这结局是好的。至少可以留下美好的记忆。

现在他们回到大厦，整理报告。钢铁侠坐在Steve右边，他总是在那个位置，他就该在那个位置。这次会议和以往没什么不同，只是Steve不停地看向钢铁侠，茫茫然想着这就是了，他会失去他最好的朋友，他揭开了钢铁侠所有的秘密，钢铁侠再也不会信任他了。愧疚和悲伤汹涌着，疼痛而苦涩。

“我不知道你们什么感觉，”Jan靠在椅背上，“但是跟龙战斗可是个容易饿的活儿。谁要去吃午饭？”

“我。”Hank笑着赞同。

“然，”Thor说，“非凡龙实为劲敌。吾忆起与法夫纳荣耀一战。”

Steve感觉真的不应该对Thor已经和龙战斗过的事感到奇怪。他叹了口气。

“队长？”Jan见Steve不说话，问道，“来嘛，我们都知道你在这种战斗之后什么都想吃。”

“实际上，”Steve说，“我真的没有那么饿。你们可以先去。”

Jan担心地皱眉，然后瞥了一眼钢铁侠，脸色又明媚起来。“好吧。那么来个欢迎铁壳头回来的聚餐怎么样？你总能喝个冰沙吧，我们有吸管的。”

“谢谢，但还是不了。可能过一会儿吧。”钢铁侠说，声音里有和Steve差不多的忧郁。“我有点事要先处理一下。”

“好吧。”Jan说着，听上去很困惑，“那……我们就先走了。”

其他人都走了，简报室里只剩了他和钢铁侠。面具之后的蓝色眼睛避开了Steve的目光。然后，钢铁侠慢慢开始卸下他的手部装甲。他手指几动，手部装甲解除，露出了光裸的皮肤。

“别，”Steve说。他的胃绞成一团。他想要他们回到原来的样子。他不想要钢铁侠被逼无奈地展露身份。不能再一次这样。“别，你不用这么做。你不用为了我这么做。”

钢铁侠目光平静。“这是我欠你的，”他轻声说，电子音低沉紧张。“比起其他人，我欠你更多；比起这个，我还欠你更多。”他的手伸向头盔，做了些点击，解开锁定。“而我只是想说，我想告诉你——”

没了声音处理器，他那人工面具之下的熟悉嗓音听起来更人性化了。钢铁侠摘下头盔放在身前的桌子上，两手抱着这一团金红。

Steve抬头看去，Tony Stark正看着他，他从前额到太阳穴有一道擦伤，血液已经凝固了。过去的几天里，直到昨晚之前，他都很迷茫，可他也那么开心。就好像失去记忆让他完全没有了负担。Steve从不知道他为什么悲伤。Tony也从不告诉他们。

现在所有的秘密都没有了。

Tony的眼神幽暗，带着痛苦和懊悔。“我只想说，”Tony说，“我从没觉得自己是个英雄。”他悲哀地微微笑了笑。

“Tony，”Steve无措，他不知道该说什么。

Tony又发出个软音，似乎是一声笑，“老天，我简直不敢相信我都做了什么。两年了，我保守那该死的身份秘密两年了，然后才失忆了五天，我就全盘托出了。”他苦着一张脸，“靠，我还一步步引导你。我可真乐意帮忙啊。”他哼气，“有个真正的超级英雄想要我帮忙找他的朋友哎！我好激动啊。”他再次大笑，“我就是个傻瓜。”

“你不是傻瓜。”Steve柔声说。他都不知道这种自我厌恶是从哪里来的。“你失忆了，你不知道，你一直都很热心，你当然想帮忙了。这不是你的错，是我找你帮忙的。你那时候什么都不知道，是我利用了你。”他越说越惭愧，“而且我——我侵犯了你的隐私，我违反了复仇者宪章，是我做得不对。当然，我会退出队伍——”

“哇哇哇，”Tony摆手，“你哪里也不会去。别乱说。”

“你不想我知道。现在我知道了。”

Tony的眼神难以置信。“Steve，我——我没有生气。你又不是故意的。还是我要打开那个公文包的，记得吧？”他躲闪了下，“要生气也是你生我的气。”

Steve眨眨眼，“我又为什么要生你的气？”

“因为你喜欢钢铁侠。”Tony哑着嗓子，“意料之中。我把他塑造成了人们会喜欢的样子。你会喜欢的样子。钢铁侠勇敢强大又高尚。一个好队友，一个好朋友。可是，他是个骗子，不是吗？你还不相信他是个骗子，你人真好，可他从一开始就骗了你。”Tony大笑，“他不是真的。从来都不是真的。只有我，现在也只剩我了。我不是个英雄，我不——我不像你那么勇敢。我只是太自私了不想去死而已。我活着也是拿别人的命换的。Ho Yinsen。”他的手抚上胸口，抓着胸骨上的盔甲。“他死了，我才逃出来。”

“在阿富汗？”

Tony嘴唇颤了颤，点头。“顺便一说，是榴霰弹。这招不错。那里有地雷。弹片还在我心脏里。胸甲就是为这个造的。”

“在你的心脏里？”Steve想到钢铁侠曾离死亡那么近，而他们谁都不知道——他难受得要命。

Tony冷笑着挑衅。“是啊。要把我踢出队伍吗？”

“不，当然不。”Steve错愕地说，而Tony只是盯着他。“和你并肩作战是一种荣幸，Tony，我——我永远都不想结束。还记得我说的关于你的话吗？那都是真的。每一个字我都真心实意。你是最好的，Tony。”

Tony像没听到一样，面色苦痛。“我说的也都是真的，你知道，我，呃。”他转开目光，“我很抱歉说了那些让你——不舒服的话。我——我那时候不记得我们不是朋友。”

Steve皱眉，“你当然是我的朋友。”

“钢铁侠是你的朋友，他不见了。”Tony声音粗粝消沉，“Tony Stark不是你的朋友。Tony Stark不会是你的朋友。这样最好。”

Steve看着他，大概明白了为什么这个人会推荐给他那本小说，讲一个人认为自己是两个分别独立的人。

“钢铁侠就是Tony Stark。”Steve说，“你可能是……塑造了他，没错，但你是用自己塑造的他。我真的很想见见面具之下的人。整个人。”

“你不想的。”Tony急急否认，“你真的不想的。”

Steve努力微笑，“事实上，我很确定我想。”

Tony摇头，默不作声地看了Steve好久，然后咬着嘴唇，像是想说什么却无从开口。

“你知道吗？”Tony目光黯淡，“你其实是阿富汗之后唯一一个见过我裸体的。”

Steve睁大了眼睛。Tony声名在外他是知道的——但那也是个面具。Tony几乎有些害怕地看着他，就像以为Steve会批判他，会看不起他。“你一直表现得好像——”

“我知道，”Tony哼了一声，“就是这样，你们就该这么以为。阿富汗之后，有好几个月，我都在想，有这么个东西在我胸口，我再也不能过上正常的生活了。我是残缺的，离不开插座，我再也不能和任何人——亲近。我不能让他们知道。而同时全世界都以为我该是人人艳羡的，因为我有钱，因为我长得好看。可其实——你是知道我的伤疤有多严重的，对吧？”

你很美，Steve想要告诉他，和你亲近是一大幸事。可他不知道Tony想不想听这个。

*警报：有Tony过去式异性恋情描述，不适者请绕行。*

“我订过婚。”Tony说，“你知道吗？”Steve摇头。“她叫Joanna，我爱她，好想娶她。可我知道我给不了她正常的生活。”他哽了哽，“所以我告诉了她胸甲的事。那真是我进行过的最艰难的谈话之一。”他怀念地微笑。“她说她爱我。我想不到什么更好的了。我改进盔甲——不是要做钢铁侠，那时候不是。我想着要卖盔甲。生产销售。我也告诉了她盔甲的事。她什么都知道。我打算和她共筑新生活。”他神情恍惚，又陷进悲伤里。

Steve想抱住他，告诉他一切都会好的——可Tony都不喜欢被触碰。Tony大概也不可能再想要他了。“发生了什么？”

“有天下午，我们去看棒球比赛。那里出现了恐怖分子。我带着盔甲了，但我告诉她——我告诉她我不是个英雄。她说我可以学着做个英雄。所以我穿上盔甲，拯救了大家。”然后Tony微笑，真实的那种微笑，眼睛都闪亮着。“老天啊，Steve，那感觉真好。我救了他们，我不觉得自己是破碎的，不觉得自己是残缺的。我感觉自己是可以做点什么的，你明白吗？就像是我第一次找到能让自己的生命有价值的东西。我可以做到这样的事。我可以成为这样的人。”

他想起重生之后他审视自己，看着自己崭新的身体，想：我现在什么都可以做了。

“是啊，”Steve微笑着说，“我完全明白你的意思。”

Tony闭上眼。“然后她离开了我。就在那一天，她离开了我。她说她知道我需要这个，而她想要和一个能与她分享人生的人共度人生。一个能在她身边的人。”他睁开眼，用脆弱受伤的眼神看着Steve，“你会是世界上第二个知道我是钢铁侠并因此离开的人。”

天哪。Tony根本不是生他的气。Tony在害怕。Tony害怕Steve会因为知道了这些而离开他。

*警报解除*

“就是这样。”Tony吞咽了下，“这就是我。我只剩了这些。我知道这——这对任何人来说都不够，可我只有这些了。”

他睁大眼睛盯着Steve，就像他以为Steve会跑开。就像Steve会觉得这是件坏事。但其实对Tony和钢铁侠是同一个人这件事Steve的反应是谢天谢地，我不用做选择了。这是世界上最好的事情了。谁还能比一名复仇者更理解身为复仇者一员的感受呢？

“Tony，”Steve微笑着轻声说，“我……我喜欢你是钢铁侠。”

Tony看着他，就像他在说他听不懂的语言。

“这像是一种福利。”Steve说，而Tony的眼睛瞪得更大了。“更迷人。更……诱人。”他闭上眼深呼吸，决定完全坦诚，“更能挑起欲望。”等他睁开眼，只见Tony盯着他，仿佛人在梦里，不愿醒来。“天，Tony，你可知道有多久了，我有多想要——呃，你们两个——”

Tony动了动唇，却没说出话来。

“我想知道，”Steve接着说，“那个晚餐邀请还作不作数？”

Tony看起来似乎已经忘了怎么说话。他又动了动唇，做了“作数”的唇形，却没有声音发出来。

然后他想起来还有一件事他想知道。这问题有点私密，但是他们现在绝对已经到了这个地步了，不是吗？“我能先问你个问题吗？”

“我，呃，”Tony缓缓开口。欣喜写在他脸上。看着那种欣喜，那种希望，Steve想当场发誓他永远都不会伤害他。他一定经历过许多，而Steve从不知道。“好？好。什么都好。我的天哪。当然。你想知道什么？什么都行。”

“讨厌触碰的事，”Steve问，“是——是个人习惯，还是医疗需求，还是别的什么？我的意思是，我可以配合这个，当然。”Tony还没回答他，他又补充，“而且我绝对不想让你感觉不舒服——”

Tony重重摇头。“我根本不讨厌触碰。只是触碰我的人可能会发现胸甲，我不能让他们发现，所以我——我就不让任何人触碰，但是我还挺想念这个的。人际接触。”他的眼神里有了更多希望。“如果——我是说，如果你想要触碰我的话，当然你不是必须要——”

“我永远都不会放你走，”Steve说着，不禁站了起来，Tony也站在那里——

他的手抚上Tony的脸，又穿过Tony的头发。Tony发出愉悦的声音，又像是饥渴了多年——

然后Tony的唇贴上了他的唇，温暖，甜蜜，心意相通。天啊，Tony早就认识他，那么了解他，而他正吻着钢铁侠，吻着Tony，他永远都不想停下——

Tony拉开距离，对着他笑得灿烂，如同旭日东升，曙光乍现，一个新的开始。

“所以，铁壳头，”Steve故意叫这个昵称，满意地感觉到Tony欣然承认的轻颤。“现在做些什么？”他的手臂环着Tony的脖子。

“我觉得你现在应该把我带回你的房间，翅膀头。”Tony回答。而且上帝啊，这就是钢铁侠在说话，这就是他曾想要的一切，现在都成真了——

“我的房间？”

“是啊，我是想带你回我房间展示我其他的内衣收藏的，”Tony又笑起来，“可我好像少了扇门。”

Steve感觉Tony是不会放过这茬了。然后他注意到前半句，面红耳赤地想起了Tony内衣抽屉里的内容。“顺便问一句，你那些正常的内裤都放在哪里了？”

Tony透过浓密的睫毛看向他，“你为什么觉得我会有正常的内裤？”

Steve大笑，然后微笑，然后再次吻上他。哦，一切都会好的。

\-------------------------------------------

他们像十几岁的少年一样坐在Steve的床上，搂着脖子亲吻了一个小时。Tony最后只剩了他那又短又紧的内裤在身上，而Steve上半身的制服也脱掉了，但他们并没有进行到通常所暗示的那种程度。比起快速进展这段浪漫关系，这更像是在满足Tony对真实的肌肤之亲的渴望——因为穿着盔甲很不舒服。Tony很甜美——真的没有其他的形容词了——而且很容易不安，Tony想花多长时间，Steve都完全乐意。Steve总是体温略高，是血清的一个副作用，这种温暖让Tony很是着迷。而Steve——哦，Steve只是把Tony、Tony的胸甲、Tony的一切都圈在怀里，用手抚过他每一处，告诉他他有多美，用深吻让他窒息。Tony看着他，就像这一周以来发生的所有不好的事情都不记得了，他只想和Steve在这里待到永远。

好的，Steve想，真好。

最终他们不得不承认他们真的很饿，之前的战斗消耗太大。所以Steve找出上衣，Tony也重新穿上盔甲——

——他们下楼，队友们还在厨房。

“嘿，钢铁侠！”Hank对着Tony举了举饮料罐，“最近怎么样？”

“好得很，”Tony说着，在面具后瞄着Steve。Steve全身热起来，因为他知道Tony在想什么。“很高兴回来。我要为我的之前的缺席致歉。”

“噢，没事啦。”Jan对他微笑，“我们都知道有时候有个秘密身份会有很多要忙的。”

关于钢铁侠，他们都是这么以为的。但是，现在他知道了真相——他想象不出Tony是怎么瞒了这么久的。

“是啊，关于这个，”Tony说着，在面具之下闭了闭眼，“我欠你们一个解释。关于我去了哪里。”

Tony的手指伸向面甲开始解锁，Steve意识到他要做什么。

“你不是必须要这么做的。”他低声说。

Tony看向他。“可我要这么做，”他说。没了声音处理器，只剩了Tony真实的声音。“对，我一定要这么做。”

他升起了面甲，然后带着点不安地微笑，看着队友们的震惊脸。

“我真的不是故意要离开的。”Tony听上去有些不自然，“公平来讲，我觉得你们都已经猜到90%了。”

Jan是第一个做出反应的。“哦我的天哪，Tony，”她说着站起来绕过桌子走近他们——

Tony缩了缩，像是以为她要揍他。天哪，不会的，Tony，Steve想着——

然后Jan给了他一个大大的拥抱，发出全然开心的尖叫。“这是最好的消息了！”

“我，”Tony说，“我，你，什么？”

Jan凑过来亲吻他的脸颊。“这太棒了，”她笑着，“下次有我们一起去的筹款晚会我一定要和你谈工作，铁罐儿。而且你要做我男装系列的模特，好不好？好不好？你要是不愿意我就用队内职权压你！”她笑容灿烂。

“呃，”Tony依旧表情空白，“呃。好。你不——你不生气？”

“恰恰相反，”Jan退开，“我最喜欢的一个人同时也是我最喜欢的另一个人！”然后她看向Steve，“我觉得Steve也需要一个拥抱。他这个星期真的是度日如年。”

然后Jan的手臂又环绕了他，她紧紧地抱着他。

约他出去，Jan用口型说。Steve大笑。

我约了，他回以口型，他答应了。

Jan笑了起来。

Steve再抬头看去，Thor和Hank都向着Tony围过来。Hank握了他的手，Thor拍了他的肩。Tony转身，对上了Steve的眼睛。

“队伍欢迎你，Tony。”Steve说。

Tony对他微笑，眼神里满是喜悦。“我很高兴能在这里，”他说。没有秘密，没有谎言。“你们肯让我待多久，我就想要待多久。”

“永久怎么样？”Steve觉得这是一个很好很合理的时间长度。

Tony大笑，伸手拉住他的手。“好啊，”他说，“好啊，没问题。”

全文完


End file.
